KPTZ2 TMF 007: Going Home
by KP-TZ2
Summary: Doctor Wade Agamemnon Load has always been, for the most part, in control of his 'sitches.' What happens when he’s not in control? When, in fact, he has absolutely no control whatsoever? Especially, when Wades keeps showing up? Only commercial remains.
1. Prologue

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: _Going Home_**

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: **Kim Possible** and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. **The Twilight Zone** was created by Rod Serling; all rights to **The Twilight Zone** are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

----------

(Prologue)

"Joss, Justine, James, Timothy: I think we're ready," Wade spoke into the microphone clipped onto his shirt, then leaned back in his chair and placed his arms behind his head.

They were on the cusp of something wonderful….

Dr. Wade Agamemnon Load was smiling: his latest construction, the realization of the experiment in dimensional bridging, appeared to be stable, the energy spikes from the previous 45 attempts had been eliminated, and the bridge had remained stable, now, for the last 24 hours.

The QuiDoc Bridge, named after its creators: Dr. Wade Agamemnon Load; Dr. Andrea Jocelyn Possible-Load; Dr. Justine Leanne Flanner-Cotton; Dr. James Timothy Possible, Jr.; and Dr. Timothy James Possible, was designed to successfully bridge Dimension Zero, the dimension in which they currently existed, with alternate dimensions. Dr. Flanner-Cotton had successfully proven the existence of alternate dimensions and realities in defense of her third PhD dissertation in the most dramatic fashion possible: she had tapped into a video stream of an alternate dimension in which all of them existed as animated characters in a television show.

-----

Justine was in the lounge when she heard Wade's announcement over her headset, and she acknowledged it with a click. She tossed the remainder of her lunch, an almost-empty plate of salad greens and an almost-completely-devoured baked potato, into the disposal and ran it, washing the remains into the lab's recycling system. As she washed and dried hr hands, she thought again about that television show she'd tapped into that had made her dissertation the talk of the scientific community.

Justine had laughed, long and hard, when she learned, as she watched, that she was the star of that animated series, and that her sidekick was none other than an old friend from her past, Ronald Dean Stoppable: Kim Possible-Stoppable's husband in Justine's reality. She had wondered, out loud and at home, for a moment what it would have been like to have been dating, let alone married, to Ron, but those wonderful hands of her husband of the last 10 years, Michael O. Cotton (a. k. a. 'Big Mike,' his nickname from high school) were wrapped around her waist and squeezed ever-so gently and lovingly, and that thought had been driven away faster than the Kepler had left the Middleton Space Center the last time that Motor Ed had stolen it; he still didn't get it up to the top speed, thanks to Jim and Tim, this time.

Well, it was those hands of his, and those of their daughter, reaching and saying "up, Momma: up me."

She had laughed the hardest when she heard the TV show theme song, and now that darn tune was stuck in her brain!

"She's an extra-special girl,  
"In an extra-special world;  
"But, she rocks the bad guys:  
"Jus-tine Flan-ner!  
"There is nothing she won't do,  
"And, when danger calls  
"Just know Team Flanner's  
"On!  
"Their!  
"Waaaay!"

'Jus-Tine Flan-ner!' she hummed, mentally, and she giggled again. How preposterous

"Justine? Are you all right?" Justine snapped back into reality when Jocelyn touched her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Jocelyn: just thinking about my show," and Joss giggled.

"Yup, I guess that might have been just a bit of a surprise, wasn't it? 'Like, who would make a television show about me?'" Jocelyn quoted Justine's question back to her from their first joint viewing, and Justine laughed.

"Yeah, that's almost as crazy as 'making one about Kim and her high school adventures:' who would ever believe that a cheerleader could save the world from crazed super-villians, doing just what Kim did, all the time? Sometimes, even _**I**_ didn't believe it, and I was there, on the sidelines, watching it all," Justine smiled as she turned off the water and headed out of the lounge, followed by Jocelyn.

"'Save the cheerleader, Ron, and you'll save the world,'" Jocelyn authoritatively announced to the air, and both ladies laughed as they turned and headed back, together, to the laboratory to make history.

-----

"Are we ready to make history, ladies and gentlemen?" Wade asked the assemblage, and they all nodded; well, all except for one..

"Just a sec, Aggie," and Joss stood from her console and walked over to Wade, grabbed his head, and kissed him passionately, eliciting snickers from James Jr. and Timothy and Justine.

"For luck," Joss pulled back, and Wade laughed and slammed his chest over his heart several times with his fist in a vain attempt to re-start it. Joss laughed, and she went back to her console.

"Boys," James and Timothy turned to see Justine standing in front of them and grinning. She kissed each of them on the cheek. "For luck," and the gentlemen returned the favor, each kissing Justine's cheeks and drawing blood to her face in a major-league blush. All three laughed, and they all stepped back to their stations, Jim and Tim simultaneously turning the initial arming keys, firing up the power to the QuiDoc.

The unit activation was anticlimactic: no science-fiction humming sounds, no electromechanical clicks or whirrs: just the click of the keys, and the meters on the monitors gradually showed the power increasing as it flowed into the QuiDoc dimensional accumulator and aggregator (the QuiDoc triple-A).

"Power at 75 per cent," Jim called out.

"First dimensional connection occurring in three…two…one…NOW!" Tim yelled, excited. "We have a new dimensional connection forming, Wade!"

"Images coming through clear, Wade!" Justine called out, and she clicked the icon, transferring the image to the 120-inch holographic viewer in the center, surrounded by all five consoles.

The image snapped into view, and there was an animated image of…

"That's our old house in Middleton, James!" Timothy yelled, excited. The image shifted to an interior view of the home, the kitchen. A man sat at the table, reading the newspaper, and he lowered the paper as he heard his wife enter the room.

"Dad," James and Timothy said softly, together, and tears formed in their eyes.

"Good morning, honey," Dr. Anne Possible leaned down and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Second dimensional connection forming!" James saw a sudden change in the readings, and he popped on the head's-up display (HUD) so he could see the readings without having to look down, and the second image formed next to the first one.

The image shimmered for a second, and then snapped into view: an image of a house at night, part of the roof suddenly blowing upward and outward as a gigantic figure came up through the roof:

"Diablos," Wade growled, and the solo image was joined by a second, then a third giant figure. A young woman's scream could be heard in the background, and Wade looked over at Joss: she was pale.

"My house," she whispered, and the image zoomed in through the roof and focused on the image of a young woman, wielding a bat, swinging at the giant figures, and the image of a robot horse, rearing and using its front legs to deliver a blow to the lower body of one of the downed creatures, smashing a part of it. The man on the back of the horse yelled, then screamed as he was knocked from his mount by the claw of a Diablo.

"DADDY!" Joss yelled and ran towards the edge of her console, but she was met by Wade and restrained.

"No, Sweet Tea, you can't do anything: it's only an image," Wade held her as she glanced up and saw the Diablo deliver the death blow to Slim Possible.

"NOOOOOOO!" she screamed, and the image snapped to another view, one Wade knew far too well: his room, and a Diablo was staring at him, a younger him, then knocking him to the ground and laughing as it extended its claw, morphing it into a scalpel…

The image snapped again, and it went to a hospital room filled with flowers.

"Third and fourth images, forming, Wade: We're experiencing a cascading effect!" James yelled, and the images all snapped into view with different views: one showed the Twin Towers, intact; another showed an airplane flying into one of the Towers; another showed an airplane flying into the White House; and, yet another showed a mushroom cloud forming over Los Angeles.

"_**Shut it down!**_" Wade yelled.

"_**It won't disengage, Wade**_!" James yelled, and Tim ran to the console and entered multiple commands into multiple keyboards.

"Feedback loop, Wade: we _**can't**_ shut it down!" Tim yelled.

"We're losing the command console, Wade," Justine stated calmly as her heart raced.

Wade ran to his console, typed in the master override commands, then ran down to the holographic projector.

A spark shot from the projector, and it struck Wade clearly on the arm, burning away a part of his shirt. Wade slapped at the spark on his arm, and a shape extends itself from one of the projected images, touching Wade's arm, and then -

Darkness.

The lights all snapped back on, almost immediately, and the QuiDoc began its power-down process.

"We're coming down, everybody!" Tim yelled, and a cheer went up, halted by a scream:

"_**Where's Wade?" **_Jocelyn Possible-Load screamed.

-----

Wade looked around, and he was confused:

He was in his room; well, his old room, before he'd gone to Montana the first time. There was his a picture of Joss, swinging from her rope gun, her hair blowing in the breeze, sitting in a frame on his desk.

He turned in his chair, and there was Lucky, swimming in the fish bowl in the corner.

He looked down, and he was 13, again.

'Oh, snap,' he thought, but he could remember everything:

'I remember moving out of this house, I remember our wedding, and I remember our wedding night…' he grinned: he and Andrea Jocelyn were happy that there was no one on their floor or the floor beneath them.

"And, I was certainly glad that they had Room Service, especially when Joss walked out, wearing that nightgown," Wade laughed as he remembered her nightgown….

"Hello…who's there?" and Wade turned back to see…

…himself: standing in a room like his, holding a white cane, and wearing a pair of designer shades.

He removed his shades to reveal artificial eyes: he was blind.

"Who's there? Hello? Who's there?" he called, amazingly calm, Wade thought, as the man replaced his shades.

"It's me, Wade," Wade called out, and the young man with the cane stepped toward the voice, then grabbed the body in front of him in a tight hug.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm you, it seems," Wade replied, and he took Wade's left hand and lifted it to his face, letting him feel it.

"What's going on, Wade?

"And, why are you here?

"And, even more importantly, whose nightgown were you talking about?" Wade grinned.

"I was going to ask you about yourself, as well, Wade," Wade grinned.

"Wades?" the two young men turned, and they found:

Another Wade, standing, out in a open area, smoking building all around him; this one appeared to be older than the others, mid 30s, holding a plasma rifle and wearing a well-loved battle suit, still smoking from burns all over it..

"Oh, man," was the simultaneous response.

-----

(Director) cue the ticking clock...

(Director) cue the music…and...

ACTION!

(The camera zooms in on the back of the self-same chair in the room filled with computers and monitors, and the chair swivels to face the camera, revealing a young African-American male, approximately 16, holding a water bottle.

"Good evening: I'm Dr. Wade Agamemnon Load.

"Submitted for your consideration:

"Team Possible's "Q", Dr. Wade Agamemnon Load," Wade stops for a moment and wipes his face, tears streaming down it. He mutters for a moment, then looks square into the camera, even more tears appearing as he :speaks.

"I can't do this; I just can't do it," and he gets up from the chair and walks away, out of the camera frame, calling "JOSS!"

His chair remains vacant, and we hear sobbing and whispering in the background, then footsteps coming towards the camera, and.

A young Jocelyn Possible, approximately 17 years old, appears in the camera's frame and sits in Wade's chair, smiling a sad smile.

"Good evening: I'm obviously not Dr. Wade Agamemnon Load, as you can tell," she laughs, "which is good, since this story is about him.

"I'm Andrea Jocelyn Possible, Dr. Load's BFGF, and I'll be your guest guide tonight, as Dr. Load is a bit under the weather," she crosses her legs, revealing her cognac-colored tall boots.

"My Wade," she smiles, "excuse me: Doctor Load has always been, for the most part, in control of his situations," she grins; "well, except for me," and Kim's laugh can be heard from off-camera. "But, what happens when he's not in control? When, in fact, he has absolutely no control whatsoever and he's so far outside of his comfort zone that he cannot comprehend what is happening? Especially, when 'he' keeps popping into his room: no, not into a different room, a different Wade appears in the room alongside the first one, then another, then another…"Joss let her voice trail off for a moment, then thought: "multiple Wades…" she grinned lasciviously.

"JOSS! Head in the game!" Kim yelled, and Joss snapped back into focus.

"Can he discover the secret of the appearances of the Wades, and can he halt their appearance? Even more importantly, can he help them all get home so he can get home, himself, even when some have no home to which to return?

"And, what if there is no Wade, at all?" Joss' scrunched her face and wiped away a tear. "What happens to the others, when they see Wade for the first time, in a long time: are they willing to give him up, to return home?

"What happens to Wade: all of the Wades; in fact, what happens to everyone, especially for those that don't want to leave? We will have the ultimate 'ringside seat' for all the action…courtesy of tonight's episode of KP-TZ: The Middleton Files:

**Going Home** (and the 2nd movement of the Dvorak "New World" Symphony began to play in the background).

(Director) "CUT! That's a wrap! Thank you, Miss Possible, for stepping in on short notice: you handled that like a professional.."

(Jocelyn Possible) "You're welcome." she turns her head and calls offstage, "Hey, Cousin Kim: how is he?"

(Kim, offstage) "He's doing better, Jo-WADE!"

(Jocelyn, smiling as she whispered to herself, barely heard over the open microphone) "Oh, yeah, he's feeling better…now."

Jocelyn stands up and goes off-camera, leaving the set vacant; then the lights dim to black as more sobs are heard off-camera.

"I'm sorry, Joss: I just couldn't do it; I thought I could, but it's too close, and it hurts…"

"That's all right, Wade, that's all right, my Aggie," and more buried sobs could be heard from off-camera. "It's all right, Wade…."


	2. 1: more Wades, and one answer …

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Going Home**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: **Kim Possible** and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. **The Twilight Zone** was created by Rod Serling; all rights to **The Twilight Zone** are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

----------

Chapter 1: more Wades, and one answer ….

----------

"Whose nightgown, Wade?" The blind Wade asked, and the 13-year old Wade realized that this 'sitch' was going to be confusing, at a minimum. "Whose nightgown were you remembering?"

"Before I answer, I have to ask: was it Diablos?"

"Yes: how did you know?"

"I saw it in the QuiDoc, just before I ended up…here…and, I might add, quite a bit younger," the 13-year-old groused.

"How old are you?"

"Old enough to know what Sweet Tea's mole looks like and where it is, first-hand," he replied with a grin, and Wade in the battlesuit laughed out loud..

"So, since there's already three of us here, Wade is not going to work," he added, and the other two Wades nodded their agreement.

"How about 'Cane' for me, and 'Smokey' for him?" the blind Wade asked.

"Why Smokey?" was the question, then he sniffed and grinned. "I guess so: I've never noticed it before: I guess I've been to busy being on the run lately, with Sweet Tea, to notice," and the 13-year-old looked up and grinned.

"You've got 'Sweet Tea,' too?" he asked, and Smokey smiled.

"'Oh, yeah, Wade…Wait, what are we going to call you?"

"How about 'Alpha?'"

"Are you working for WEE?" Smokey asked with a laugh, and then nodded. "Since it looks like you started this party, that's fine with me. I've got to get back, though: Sweet Tea will be wondering just where the heck I went," he smiled.

"What are you fighting?"

"Lowardians, and they're really, really ticked off," Smokey grinned. "When they discovered that Ron took out Warhok and Warmonga, they brought their entire fleet - heck, they brought their entire population to Earth and started the ultimate 'Payback' sitch. They're almost all gone, now, but it's cost us: Kim and Ron were the last two to go, and that was only a day ago. They took out the Tweebs in the first run, heading for the Earth Defense centers and back-tracking what we thought were perfectly-shielded transmissions, and then they took out Betty and Slim and Anne and James in a group of individual assaults that cost them ships, but they didn't care.

"Then, they finally caught Ron when they managed to corner Kim: they did what Warhok promised he'd do: they mounted her spine and Ron's after they killed both of them, but I made sure that they were all taking care of, 'proper-like:' all of them including what remained of Kim and Ron," and he shed tears, but then smiled a smile that Alpha never thought he could produce, "They're all in the atmosphere, now, all of their atoms. Kim and Ron will be with us, forever, now.

"Sweet Tea and I are the last two of the armed defenders, and there's only one group of them left: we took out the last ships with nuclear-tipped missiles," he smiled. "You'd have thought that their last ships would have been smart enough to not fly down into the atmosphere in formation, all huddled together: it was like shooting fish in a barrel," Smokey grinned.

"What's left of you two?" Alpha asked.

"Why?"

"Trust me, I know all about this," and Alpha Wade now realized why he had been allowed to retain this memory from Joss' 'Oops' encounter with the Brain-Switching Machine and LB: the Lotus Blade. "Did you install an AI of yourself in Joss' PosComm?"

"Yes; why?"

"She'll use it, after you're gone which, unfortunately, will be very, very soon after you return. You will win, and you'll save the Earth, but both of your atoms will join Kim and Ron, forever."

"Circling the globe, and not needing a ride," Smokey laughed. "Not a bad way to go. Wake me when you've figured out how to get me back," and he plopped down into a tailor seat position and closed his eyes.

"What happened to Smokey, and how did you know?" Cane asked.

"Here," Alpha took his hand and led him to the edge of the bed, "you might as well get comfortable: this is gonna take awhile," Alpha smiled.

"Besides," Alpha added as he looked up and saw the shimmering lights, "we're about to have more company…."

"And, I'll bet you didn't stock enough Pop-Pop Porter's Mini-Corn-Dogs, either," Cane snarked, and Alpha laughed as the next ones began to form.

----------

Darkness.

The lights all snapped back on, almost immediately, and the QuiDoc began its power-down process.

"We're coming down, everybody!" Tim yelled, and a cheer went up, halted by a scream:

"_**Where's Wade?" **_Jocelyn Possible-Load screamed, then she blushed from embarrassment.

"Sorry," Jocelyn grinned. "Wade, where are you? Are you hiding again, Aggie?" She looked under his console and behind the master unit.

"He's not here, Joss," Jim replied.

"Something touched his arm just before everything went dark, and he disappeared just as the darkness hit," Tim replied with a grin, but that was quickly replaced by a frown of recognition. "He couldn't have…" and Tim and Jim powered up the QuiDoc once again, and the reading were almost immediate and, this time, stable:

Dimensional interlocking active: three dimensions connected, and the number three immediately jumped to seven.

"What's the sitch, Jim?" Joss asked.

"Wade's the coalescing point for the dimensional connections, Joss," Jim replied, and Justine stared at him.

"That's not possible, Jim: he would have to have been connected to one of those vershitiche strings from your Mom's…," and Justine ran a quick test, and her face blanched.

"We missed one, Jim, and I have no idea how," Justine stated. "This one doesn't have the same signature as the last one, so the Sarah / Ron / Kim / Zorpox combination won't work."

"I thought that Ron was Zorpox," Joss stated.

"It was a four-sided triangle, Joss," Justine grinned, and Joss nodded, understanding from an old novel she's read what Justine meant: One person, loved and needed by three to live, and none could survive without giving up some piece of themselves to make the sitch whole.

"So, we're multi-dimensional, now, huh?" Joss asked, and Justine nodded.

"Just pretend I'm C. P.," Joss smiled sadly, missing her favorite doctor ever since he decided to actually retire and harass the rest of the world on a regular basis, basing himself in New Orleans and living on beignets and chicory coffee, red beans and rice, crawfish gumbo and dirty rice, and fried alligator and his ever-present sweet tea with fresh mint. Joss smiled: "only, paler, red-headed, and with a much better figure," she added, and Justine laughed.

"All right, 'Doc,' that jump just indicated that four more dimensions just joined up with your Wade. My gut guess is that they all are connected to him, somehow," Justine added.

"So," Joss grinned and licked her lips, "You mean I could have 'multiple Wades' to deal with?"

"Yeah, you're channeling C. P., all right: he was a horn dog, too, so I guess that'd make you a horny-"

"JUSTINE!" Joss laughed.

"Tim, I think we're going to need some help," Justine smiled, and Tim pulled out his PosComm, selected three individuals' names, typed in three words, attached a map, and hit 'send.'

"Done, Justine," Tim replied, "and they're all gonna be really, really hacked," Tim sighed.

"Can't be helped," Justine replied as she began to review and re-formulate calculations from moments ago and those from her memories of years ago.

----------

"'Welcome back, my friends, to the show that never ends,'" Alpha called, and two of the newly-arrived Wades laughed. The two others stayed back, remaining in the shadows, and Alpha could hear whispering in the background.

"So, when and where are you from?"

"What do you mean…Wade?" The first of the newly-arrived Wades looked surprised.

"Let's try it this way: Are you dating Joss?"

"I was, but she decided it wasn't going to work," Wade replied, "but it's for the best: she's happy with Stephen and has two kids."

"Stephen Michael Lopez?"

"Yes: how did you know?"

"Long story: so, who's at the other end of that ring you're twisting on your finger?"

"You won't believe me, even if I tell you," Wade grinned.

"Try us."

"Tara," he grinned.

"Tara? Tara, the blond cheerleader, from MHS? The blonde bombshell that even Ron couldn't figure out?" Alpha was impressed.

"The one and only: I adopted her daughter, and we're talking about a baby sister for Kathrine," he smiled knowingly.

"So, you're 'Mister T,' for obvious reasons," Alpha walked over to him and extended his hand. "Welcome to the first, and hopefully, the only gathering of the multi-dimensional Wade Foundation," he smiled. "I'm Alpha, sitting on the bed is Cane, and sitting over there in the tailor seat is Smokey," he shook 'Mister T's' hand.

"What about you, Wade?"

"I'm not that lucky, Alpha, correct?" Alpha nodded. "Joss and I are still dating, but we've talked about getting married more than once. I've got the ring, and I'm waiting for the right opportunity. It's just a bit more difficult, now that she and I are taking more missions, and she's working on her bachelor's honors thesis.

"What about Kim and Ron?" Alpha asked, and Wade laughed.

"You mean, Kim and Susan?"

"Susan?"

"Shego."

"SHEGO!?" Alpha was surprised, but not, at the same time, for some reason.

"Yeah: Ron helped them realize that they'd been 'dancing,' as he called it, for years, and he graciously backed out of the picture…so to speak," Wade laughed. "He and Yori are up to their ears in the restaurant, their little one, and the occasional baby-sitting of Kim and Susan's kids.

"Their kids?" Cane asked.

"Yep: Ron's the father."

"Oh, artificial insemination: makes sense," Cane mused, but Wade shook his head and grinned.

"Ron," Alpha began to smile, "and both Kim **and** Shego?" he had a huge grin on his face, and Wade nodded.

"It was their idea, not his, believe it or not, and Yori had to agree and actually push him into it."

"Not a hard push," Alpha laughed, and Wade joined both him and Cane.

"More than you would think: he's married to Yori, remember, so he didn't want to get 'fanned." Wade smiled with a knowing grin.

"So, what do we call you: you'll understand if 'Wade' won't work," Alpha smiled, and Wade stopped for a moment that thought.

"How about 'Cal?'" he offered, and Alpha nodded, then he looked perplexed.

"Cal, for the 'California King Bed' that Joss and I share," Cal clarified and laughed at the looks on all their faces. "What? You mean you didn't, before…oh, my, goodness, you didn't, did you," he laughed. "Oh, this is rich!"

"Joss and I decided that we were worth the wait, Cal, and trust me: it was definitely 'worth the wait," Alpha grinned.

"But, you're only 13, 14 at the max!"

"In this body, I don't know why: we've been married long enough to enjoy the fun," Alpha smiled.

"Speaking of fun: Joss and I were babysitting all three of them when I got sucked in…where am I, by the way?"

"Well, it's a long story…It was a Tuesday," Alpha started, and Cane and Wade both laughed: they'd heard the joke before. They got suddenly quiet when they heard more laughter from the shadows, and the two came out:

Laughing with each other as they approached them were three-dimensional, animated Wades, the colors of their clothes and skin so vibrant as to allow no mistake:

Animation had come to life in this dimensional bridge.

"Wade was telling me about the 'Tuesday' gag, you all, and it was priceless," the taller of the two animated Wades said, his voice noticeably deeper than the others in the room. "I wish I had a Drakken like that; unfortunately, the Supreme One is in charge, and he works for her, now.

"The 'Supreme One?'" Cane asked, then realized as he joined the chorus of Wades:

"Shego."

----------

"There's something wrong with this string, Jim," Justine announced as she popped the view up on the overhead monitors.

"What's wrong with it, Jus- Oh, snap," Jim and Tim said at the same time as soon as the monitor popped on.

"There's something wrong, all right," Joss stated. "That thing looks man-made," she added.

"Made, yes, Joss," Tim said as he zeroed in on an apparent defect in the string.

"Man, no," Tim added as he circled the defect with his virtual pen as it expanded to fill the screen.

"Word," Justine smiled, and Joss laughed.

"What?" Justine looked innocent.

"Justine, I just don't picture you as hip, in any generation," Joss grinned.

"Unfortunately, the word is:

"Lowardian," as she pulled up the corresponding sign from the planetary brandings that had occurred before Warhok and Warmonga had launched their assault.

----------

"Hey, Alpha?"

"Yeah, Cal?"

"Are you getting taller?"

Alpha Wade looked down at his body and realized that he now looked like he did when he was 18, not 13 anymore. He was aging, and he could see that no one else here was.

'Oh, snap…' was his thought.

----------


	3. 2: more Wades, and another answer

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Going Home**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: **Kim Possible** and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. **The Twilight Zone** was created by Rod Serling; all rights to **The Twilight Zone** are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

----------

Chapter 2: more Wades, and another answer….

----------

Alpha looked at the younger, animated (literally) version of himself; Wade looked happy and sad at the same time.

"So, Wade, when and where are you from?"

"Well, as near as I can tell, based on looking at you," Wade smiled, "I must be from some dimension where I'm an animated character. I was on a beach, and we had just finished a volleyball game with Kim, Monique, and Ron, and Felix and Zita flew in, and then, a little later, I was here.

"The best thing," the young Wade grinned, "was the look on Kim's face when she was dancing with Ron. Trust me, she wasn't thinking 'Mousey' thoughts then, I'm certain of that," he added with an even bigger smile forming on his face, and Smokey and the larger Wade that arrived with him both laughed.

"Where is here, Wade?" He asked Alpha, and Alpha smiled.

"We're at the nexus, it seems, of a dimensional bridging convergence."

"Sounds like something that Justine tried to do, or Drakken's Trans-dimensional Vortex Inducer," the young man replied, and Alpha grinned.

"What?" He looked perturbed, with that 'just because I'm younger doesn't mean I'm an idiot' look that Alpha knew too well.

"Well, for an animated 'me,'" Alpha laughed along with Wade and Cane, "you certainly know a **lot** to make that connection."

"I know a lot about a lot of things, Wade," he grinned, but then both the timbre of his voice and his countenance changed, "except for one key thing," he said, his voice cracking:

"I was watching Kim and Ron fly away, and they looked so happy, and I don't know what's going to happen next, but I don't have a good feeling. Wade, it's like the feeling I had after Kim and Ron went to the Jr. Prom, but this feels worse, because it feels so…final," he looked up at Alpha. Alpha watched the tears begin to form in his eyes as Wade whispered to him:

"I'm scared, Wade: I don't want to die, not like this," he whispered to Alpha, and he broke down in tears and ran to Alpha, wrapping his arms around Alpha's waist.

Alpha instinctively put his arms around the young man, marveling at the fact that, even though he appeared to be a two-dimensional animated character, from a television show, now come to life and fully three-dimensional, he was warm and indeed shedding tears; Alpha felt more heat, and he realized that all of the other Wades had all formed a protective circle around the newly-arrived crying young man, lending him strength though touch.

Cal looked at Alpha and grinned: he had noticed that Alpha had gotten taller and lost weight since Cal had arrived, and Cal had no idea why. Smokey had noticed it, as well, and he winked at Alpha.

"We'll have to come up with a name for you, Wade," Alpha whispered, and Wade looked up at Alpha through tear-filled eyes.

"How about Next," Wade grinned as he spoke, "especially since I don't know what's 'next?'"

"I guess I'm 'Supreme,'" the taller, animated Wade grinned, and smiled as he looked into Alpha's eyes as the two of them held young Wade.

"Next, do you have anyone that you love, back there?"

"Not really: I love Kim, but that's different: I'd give my life for her, if I had to, and that's how I love her. I like Monique, but she's graduating," and his tears began to re-form, "and I don't know where she's going to go, either!"

"You're safe, here," Alpha looked up and saw a smile as Smokey spoke to the young man and placed his hand on top of the young man's head. "You're safe, my young friend, safe."

----------

"This is not good, Justine," Tim pointed at the monitor, and more strings appeared. He thought for a second and frowned: "There are seven strings, and there are seven dimensional convergences.

"Not good, then, Tim;" Jim was watching the counters: the number had just changed from seven to 12. "If there's a correlation between dimensional connections and strings, we've got five more coming in three…two…one…NOW!" And, as if by magic or pure coincidence, the holo-viewer popped back on, revealing a confusing picture of Wade's room in Middleton, multiplied and interconnected in an Escher-like manner, and there were even outdoor scenes connecting to what appeared to be Wade's original room.

"Just look at all of those Wades," Justine turned at the sound of the quiet murmur, and she saw a sight that made her reach for her PosComm and snap a picture for posterity:

Dr. Andrea Jocelyn Possible-Load, wife and mother, was drooling over the sight of seven versions of her husband, all in a holoview.

"Wade," Justine called. "Can you hear me?" Alpha's head popped up in surprise.

"Dr. Flanner-Cotton? Justine?" Alpha replied, daring against hope that he has actually heard the voice.

"Thank the stars!" Justine cried out. "Wade, listen: I don't know how long this link will stay open this time, but we'll work to get it back and keep it stable if we lose it.

"It's strings, Wade, and they're Lowardian, and more strings are appearing," and Smokey looked up and growled.

The image snapped off, and Justine blurted out a word that even made Tim and Jim blush bright red.

----------

Alpha looked up after he heard Justine's comment, and he saw three more rooms connect to his.

Three Wades walked out and towards the group:

The first Wade was older, middle-to-late 40s, immaculately dressed in a perfectly-tailored three-piece navy-blue suit, white shirt, a grey-and-wine-colored thinly-striped tie; he was carrying what looked like an advanced version of a BlueBerry or a PosComm.

What looked out of place were three things:

One was the tiny flag on his suit lapel: not a US flag, but something different, and

The other two were the two obviously-armed obviously-bodyguards behind him, and they weren't Wades, either.

The second Wade that approached appeared to be about 16 to 17; he looked like he hadn't eaten or been in the sun for days. His face was sunken in and scratched, and his clothes were torn and covered in mud and brambles.

The third Wade, in contrast, looked like he had just stepped off the tennis court. Wearing a white Meezod shirt, white tennis shorts, white tennis shoes and socks, and carrying a tennis racquet, the only thing brighter than his almost-blindingly-white clothes was his smile.

"Welcome, friends and Wades and others, to the first, and hopefully, the only gathering of the multi-dimensional Wade Foundation," he smiled, and Cane and Smokey both laughed. Two Wades, both smartly-dressed, laughed, but the second Wade that came through, the one in the worse-looking condition, just smiled a very thin smile.

"Do you have any food?" he asked, and Alpha broke from the group hug and went over to his desk, pulling out some packets of peanut-butter crackers and a bottle of water. Wade ran over and grabbed them from Alpha's hands, mumbling a 'thanks' as he ripped open the packages and ate all of the packets in mere seconds, then pulled the top off the water bottle and swallowed it in a single gulp.

"Thanks," he replied. "It's been awhile since I had either: we're trying to get back to Middleton when you pulled me here."

"Who?"

"Kim, Ron, and I." The Wade, with the bodyguards, looked perplexed but said nothing as his fingers danced across his handheld unit.

"Who's chasing you?" Cane asked.

"Drakken and the Diablos and synthodrones," and Cane growled softly. "The EMP gun didn't shut down all of the Diablos." He smiled, and the emotion appeared to hurt his face. "Who knew that Drakken had actually planned ahead, for once, and that he actually had a backup transmission location in place? He took over the world, and we just broke out after three months as his 'guests,'" Wade snarled.

"'Guest,' it is," Alpha nodded, "But, not for long,'" Alpha nodded, and Guest smiled.

"Who's Ron?" the Wade in tennis attire asked, and all of the Wades turned and looked at him in surprise.

"What'd I _**say**_?" he asked, and several Wades chuckled.

"Probably the dumbest question I've ever heard," Smokey laughed. "'Who's Ron?' Like, you wouldn't know Ron Stoppable," and Smokey laughed but cut it short when Wade looked at him, totally vacant.

"Nope, sorry, doesn't ring a bell. What does he do?"

"He's KP's sidekick," and Wade smiled. "Oh, so you do have a KP, huh?" Smokey smiled as Wade nodded. "So, who **is** he?"

"He's the same guy who's 'had her back' for over 20 years, and that she's been married to for 10 of those," Wade smiled and held up his hand.

"Me," as he showed the wedding ring to everyone; the silence, that could have sunk the Bismark, was suddenly followed by a rousing chorus of cheers, yells of 'Wade's '**da Man**!'' and high-five slaps from multiple individuals, including the Wade the suit.

"Wade, you're '**da Man**,' indeed," Alpha announced, "so, in honor of your singular fete, your name, while you're here, is 'Lucky,'" and the pronouncement was followed by more cheers, laughs, and yells.

"Wait!" Next shouted and waited for the noise to die down before he asked the obvious question. "What happened to Ron?"

"I don't know, Wade," Lucky replied. "I've never heard the name before; what did he look like?"

"Skinny, blonde hair, chocolate-brown eyes," was the chorus response, and Lucky just shook his head.

"KP never mentioned the name to me, ever, and looking for a skinny blonde kid just narrows the pool down to, oh, one-tenth of the world's population!

"I started working with Kim, and I went out with her on a mission when I knew she was going to need some backup. She got really mad at me, but I wouldn't get her a ride unless I went along, and we started going on the missions, together. Mom wasn't happy, and neither was her Dad, but I told James that I had her back, and I wasn't coming back from a mission unless she came back, too," Lucky smiled. "After over 15 years of missions, and she was awarded her PhDs in International Law and International Relations, her Dad allowed me to hood her for one of her degrees: I proposed to her on the stage as I hooded her. She was a bit surprised, but only a little bit," he grinned, "and I got my answer with lots of applause," he smiled, remembering that kiss from his then newly-accepted fiancé and now wife of over 10 years.

"And, you, sir: what about you?" Alpha looked at the man in the suit, and the bodyguards tensed. He waved them calm with a simple nod of his head and smiled.

"Well, I didn't marry Kim," and there was a chorus of 'Awwwws,' "but I did all right, I think; just not the way I wanted the future to unfold," Wade smiled sadly and sat down.

"Kim was in the car, heading to the house after her televised, beautiful wedding, her marriage to Ron, and there was an accident: a very, very bad accident," the room went quiet once again.

"Kim's entire family, all of the wedding party except her, were killed: she lost Ron, her parents, the Tweebs, Felix, and Monique. Ron saw the truck and, in a split-second, threw himself on top of Kim and took the death blow for her. She came out of it with a few scratches and a very bloody wedding dress," and, by now, the room was absorbing sounds.

"She was inconsolable for a long time, even after the Stoppables took her in and screened reporters, calls, emails, and visitors for months, but she finally made it back with the help of Justine and Hana's 'unique' and indomitable spirit," Wade grinned, but he then grew a plain, noncommittal look on his face. "Kim decided to shut down Team Possible, join Global Justice and take Will Du on as her 'personal' project: she decided to show him that she could do anything that he could do, and more.

"I should have known what was going to happen," Wade grinned as he punched in something on his hand-held unit. He held up the unit and pointed it towards an opening in the mass of people, and a hologram appeared of Kim, in a wedding dress, standing next to, in a Global Justice full-dress uniform:

"_**WILL DU**_?!" was the yell from several of the Wades.

"**Not **'**DU-DUH**?'" Smokey cried out, and Wade smiled and nodded.

"She told me that they both realized, one night when they were arguing for the umpteenth time, that they felt the same way about each other and it wasn't disgust, either. He leaned in and kissed her quickly on the lips, then he leaned in, once again, and did it once more for a longer time.

"She said she woke up, the next morning, in his bed, and he was standing next to the bed and holding a breakfast tray…and an engagement ring underneath the bagels and lox.

"'He's not Ron, Wade,' she told me two nights later, when we were working late, 'and, there never will be another, but he moves a part of me that hasn't lived since Ron.'"

"'Kim, if he makes you happy, then go for it: you know that it's what Ron would want you to do,'" I told her, and she kissed my cheek.

"She went on and became Secretary-General of the UN General Assembly, and she turned around and nominated me as the first African-American head of Global Justice," he stood as he spoke, with a smile large enough to light up the entire area. "I'm just glad that Mom and Dad lived to see me approved by voice acclamation, and see me sworn in," he spoke softly, a sad smile on his face as he remembered Kim at his parents' joint funeral: they both went within hours of each other, days after his swearing-in. "They got to see me graduate, get married, and get sworn in, all before they died," Wade smiled.

"So, 'Mr. Director,'" Alpha laughed, as did Wade, "who was the lucky lady?"

"Well, Alpha," Wade grinned, "you, better than anyone, should know how I felt about cheerleaders and redheads, so…" and Alpha grinned along with Wade.

"How is Crystal doing these days?"

"She's fine, thank you for asking: she's a mom twice-over, and she still has time for her political career: she was running the Governor's office before he nominated her, and she was approved for, Secretary of State for Colorado."

"Wow," Alpha said. "Who knew that little Crystal had that in her?"

"Not you: you were too busy on other redheads, Alpha: mostly named Possible, if I assume correctly," he laughed."

"Why are we here?" The GJ head continued, and Alpha replied.

"Strings: artificial ones, made by the Lowardians, have somehow infected my experiment in dimensional bridging," Alpha looked at the head; he nodded his understanding and punched something into his BlueBerry.

"So, I guess you are 'Dr. Director, now," Alpha asked, and Wade laughed.

"Sorry, I don't have the legs for that name," Wade replied. "Just call me Doc: everyone else does," and his bodyguards both laughed.

"Well, almost everyone," the first agent replied, and the second clarified:

"Because he has his PhD in article Physics and International Justice, his code name is Paradox, for his 'Pair-O-Docs,'" the second laughed, starting another round of laughter from the attendees as Wade blushed.

"'Paradox,' it is," Alpha announced, and the room cheered and laughed.

----------

Ron and Kim walked into the Esther Andrea and Sheri Nicole Possible Memorial Center for Advanced Sciences, but Ron came to an immediate stop.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Kim asked.

"Dunno, Kim, but LB's not happy at all: I've never felt these reactions before. Go on ahead without me, and I'll catch up with you in a few," he leaned in and kissed her cheek then swatted her rear as she walked away.

Ron watched Kim walk away, the 'Lovely Bubbles' song ringing though his mind as he smiled.

'She's still got it,' he thought.

'Is your mind ever anywhere else but on your wife's buttocks?' the voice came into his mind with a chuckle, and he found an isolated corner and bench, took a tailor seat position on the bench, and rose in the air as he closed his eyes and began his meditation.

'Why, yes, it is,' Ron replied, and the Lotus Blade appeared in his mind's eye, hovering in front of Ron's face.

'We didn't mean just a swap to her breasts, either,' the voice responded in Ron's mind with a laugh.

'What's the sitch, LB, and don't tell me it has anything to do with Kim's body?'

"Master Ronald, do you recall the strings?'

'From high school senior year: yeah, LB," Ron smiled inside at the thought of Zorpox and Sarah, then shook his mental mind. "Why?'

'It's strings, again, only these are Lowardian-made strings, Master.'

'How do you know?'

'They have a very inharmonic vibration, one that can't be replicated easily in nature.'

'What's different about Lowardian strings, besides the obvious?' Ron asked.

'These were made by a proud and stupid people: the science was beyond them, and the strings destroyed their planet and universe, but they crossed into the inter-dimensional void before their source universe died. Before they died, though, the Lowardians of that universe managed to communicate with others of their race in other dimensions and provide them with advanced tech, far beyond what several of the worlds could understand.

"Some managed to figure it out, and they went on sprees of destruction. Your group was one of them, but you were able to defeat them. Unfortunately, another dimension has managed to find its way here, purely by accident, and now the strings have hijacked Master Wade's experiment. He's in the inter-dimensional bridge, and we fear for his safety, because we can do nothing to defeat these strings, and the Sarah/Kim/Ron-Zorpox team won't work, here, either.

"So, how are we going to defeat them?" Ron said out loud as sank to the ground.

"Good question, Ronald," the soft alto voice responded, and Ron smiled.

"Hello, Sarah," Ron opened his eyes, and Zorpox stirred. Sarah saw it in the back of Ron's eyes and grinned.

"Down, Z!" Sarah Janine Best-Design laughed, and Zorpox grinned as he subjugated himself once again .

"Good boy," she smiled as Ron stood and offerred his arm.

"Jim said strings, Ron," Sarah took his pro-offered arm as they walked toward the main lab.

"But, it's not the same strings, Sarah, so what we did before won't work," Ron replied as he held the door open for her.

"Well, look who the cat dragged in," Kim grinned as she hugged Sarah and brushed her cheek and Sarah did the same..

"Jim explained it to me, Sarah," Kim began.

"But, what we did before won't work," Sarah added.

"Because these are Lowardian-made strings," Ron finished, and Kim grimaced.

"Why can't I ever finish a sentence when you two are together? I swear, sometimes it's worse than having my own brothers around!"

"HEY!" came from Jim and Tim.

"I told him, Mistress Kimberly; I do apologize, but I had to get his attention away from the 'bubbles' in his mind," the Lotus Blade explained, and all laughed as Kim blushed.

"This is not good, Justine: I show 14 strings assembling," Tim called out.

"That means that the inn is going to become really, really crowded, really, really fast," Jim called out.

----------

A massive flash, unlike anything that had happened to date here, and three very large shimmering events began to form.

A mass of voices were coming though at the same time, but there were only three events.

"Alpha," Cane called, and Alpha went over to where he sat on the bed.

"What is it, Cane?"

"There's something you should know, seeing as you're in charge here," and Cane removed his glasses.

Alpha stared in shock as the artificial eyes morphed into real eyes, and Cane's eyes danced.

"'Just a secret, that not all the Loads should share,'" Cane grinned, and Alpha caught the reference and grinned.

"'Most of all, we've got to hide it from the kids,'" he finished the verse and smiled as Cane replaced his glasses.

"In case you need an 'extra set of eyes,' Alpha," Cane smiled and tapped his cane on the ground.

Two pair of two came through: Wade, holding the hand of Jocelyn, wearing glasses, and Wade, holding the hand of Sarah.

The final was a large group, led by Wade.

"It looks like the entire Team Possible came though," Alpha whispered.

"Not exactly, Alpha," Cane whispered, directing his voice so that only Alpha could hear him.

"One: there's no Kim, there."

"Two: they're all wearing Team Possible polos, but all the polos have a stylized tiny red rose above the 'P'"

"And, three: Monique and Sarah look like they've been hunting 'bear' for a long time: those mission togs aren't just for show, even though the show is one I'd like to see many, many times, myself," Cane concluded with a smile, and Alpha chuckled silently and mouthed 'Thank You.'

"You're welcome," was the response.

"You all get lost?" Alpha asked as he stepped forward, "or, were you looking for a 'Load' of 'Loads?'"

Smokey smiled as he mumbled something about using one of his last plasma rifle charges, and raspberries filled the air.

----------


	4. 3: more Wades, and an unwelcome visitor…

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Going Home**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: **Kim Possible** and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. **The Twilight Zone** was created by Rod Serling; all rights to **The Twilight Zone** are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

----------

Chapter 3: More Wades, and an unwelcome visitor….

----------

A massive flash, a flash unlike anything that had happened or that they had witnessed since they had been here, and three very large shimmering events began to form.

A mass of voices were coming though at the same time, but there were only three events.

Two pair of two came through: Wade, holding the hand of Jocelyn Possible, uncharacteristically wearing glasses, and Wade, holding the hand of Sarah.

The final was a large group, led by Wade.

"It looks like the entire Team Possible came though," Alpha whispered.

"Not exactly, Alpha," Cane whispered, directing his voice so that only Alpha could hear him.

"One: there's no Kim, there."

"Two: they're all wearing Team Possible polos, but all the polos have a stylized tiny red rose above the 'P'"

"And, three: Monique and Sarah look like they've been hunting 'bear' for a long time: those mission togs aren't just for show, even though the show is **definitely** one I'd like to see many, many times, myself," Cane concluded with a smile, and Alpha chuckled silently and mouthed 'Thank You.'

"You're welcome," was the response.

"You all get lost?" Alpha asked as he stepped forward, "or, were you looking for a 'Load' of 'Loads?'"

Smokey smiled as he mumbled something about using one of his last plasma rifle charges, and raspberries filled the air.

"That was bad, Alpha," Smokey shuddered at the thought of Alpha telling jokes.

"Hello, Wade," the Wade holding Joss' hand spoke first to Alpha, and Joss grinned and blushed.

"Wow, you're older than me," Wade observed, and Alpha realized that he had aged, once again. He was no longer 18, but now approximately 26-27, and the exercise routine that he had taken on from the time he returned from Montana, to get and keep him in shape for _**Blaze**_**IT!** missions, was showing its true benefits, with his childhood Slurpster flab all but gone, and his muscles firmed up. He knew what Joss was grinning and blushing about, and he decided to turn up the burner.

He reached forward and took her hand, lifting it towards his lips but only touching it with a soft breath. "Miss Jocelyn: it is indeed an honor," and he looked up to see her turning hair-red and Wade grinning and growling at the same time.

"So, when and where?"

"That should be my question to you, Wade," the new arrival countered.

"Fair enough: we're at the nexus, it seems, of a dimensional bridging convergence."

"Cause?"

"Strings," Alpha replied, and Wade furrowed his brow.

"Never seen that happen before," he replied, and Alpha looked Wade over: about 17 or 18, making Joss about 18 or 19.

"Are you two married, yet?"

"WHAT!?"

"I'll take that as a 'no,'" Alpha replied to the two blushing teens.

"What happened, Wade?" Alpha continued.

"What do you mean?" Wade asked.

"Joss' eyes: I've spent too much time staring into them to know them intimately, and these aren't her originals," Alpha explained, and Joss smiled.

"He's good, Aggie," Joss squeezed Wade's hand as she kissed Wade's cheek, and then she continued.

"Wade, Justine, and Vivian made these for me after the White-only wanna-be's took my eyes: they told me that I didn't need them if I was going to use them on trash like my Wade. But, that's OK: he got to see these before his execution a few weeks ago, so it was a fair trade," she smiled, and Alpha shuddered, once again.

"Wade told me, back when he and Ron saved me, that he wanted me, no matter what I had, and I told him that I loved him. I just didn't know if he would take a person that wasn't whole, anymore, and he promised me that he would make me whole, again, even if it took the rest of his life to do it," Joss smiled proudly. "It's been a short life, but I'm ready, now, to be his, forever," she didn't try to hold her tears in any more, and Wade wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried.

"It's all right, Joss," Alpha said after a few awkward moments. "Your love for me…I mean, for Wade," Alpha sputtered as Wade looked up at him and smiled, "is something I've been blessed with for several years, now. Wade, my man, you're gonna be very, very happy," Alpha grinned. "I think that your name should be 'Ready' while you're here," Alpha grinned and Ready and Joss both laughed while Joss blushed.

"And, very, very, tired," Smokey added, bringing laughs from several individuals and more blushes from Wade and Joss.

"I'm tired all the time, now,: it must be the older women that do us in, Wade," the Wade holding Sarah's hand added, and Sarah slapped the back of his head as the guys all laughed and the ladies all groaned. Sarah then took her Wade's head in her hands and shut him up by kissing him for a long time; when she finally let him go, he had to take several deep breaths while Sarah laughed at him.

"Older woman jokes again, my Aggie husband?" Sarah laughed, and there was silence in the room.

"What?" Sarah looked around, and the Sarah from the group came forward.

"He's not that much younger than us, is he?" she asked, and the Sarah in Wade's grasp smiled.

"Young neighbor had it goin' on, and he's a wonderful man to boot, Sarah: you should try some of your own," Sarah grinned as she squeezed Wade's read end, causing him to rise up in surprise.

"Buns o' tempered steel, too," she added with an even bigger smile, and that broke the ice: the laughs filled the room.

"Well, that answered my question," Alpha smiled as the laughs died down. "I think we have a name for this Wade," and Wade grimaced, waiting for Alpha's statement, fearing something in the grain family.

"'Steel,'" Alpha said simply, and the laughs shot out once again, and several conversations started with Wade and Joss and with Wade and Sarah.

"Wade," Alpha had pulled the Team-Possible-attired Wade to one side, "what's with the rose?" he asked, pointing at the flower on the shirt.

"It's for KP," Ron walked over and joined them. "She was killed, and the whole sitch was a terrible mistake on one person's part," he added, and the silence grabbed the collective throats of all who heard Ron's voice.

"Dr. Drakken went crazy, and he killed Slim, Professor Chen, Wade's parents, and KP's dad before we stopped the Diablos, but KP didn't know it when we called GJ for the pickup. Wade," and Ron pointed at his friend who, by this time, had already started to cry, once again, for his hero (and his secret crush), "told her about Professor Chen and his parents, but he didn't know about Slim and Mr. Dr. P.: her Mom told us about them when we reached her home.

"KP took it like I'd expected her to," Ron continued, "and that, in retrospect, should have been the sign to me that something was wrong. She kissed me goodnight, and I went home. She left me a note," Ron stopped as he choked, remembering the note that he had had reprinted, reduced, and laminated so he could carry it with him, always, "and left, later that night, for Global Justice Headquarters.

"KP found Shego in the hospital and killed her, and then she found Dr. D in the psych ward and did the same to him. She triggered the alarms and headed out, but she didn't get far.

"She went through 15 GJ agents, leaving injured agents in her path, and one young girl, fresh out of the Academy, fired the only shot as KP headed out of the final door, hitting her in the spine and knocking her to the floor instantly. When she turned Kim over and saw who she had shot, she paused for a moment, then moved her head to the side and heaved up her dinner.

"The young agent, Carla Santos, apologized to Mrs. Dr. P. Tim, Jim, and I before the funeral and later, as well: she didn't know who she had shot, likely because KP had donned a Shego wig. We all told her that it wasn't her fault, but she obviously didn't believe us: she went home from the funeral, ate dinner, changed into her best uniform, wrote a note, resigning from Global Justice and apologizing to Dr. Director for failing her and apologizing to all of us, once again, for doing what she did, all in the line of duty, and then hung herself," Ron took a really deep breath, sighed, and continued

"So, Wade, we all wear the rose for KP, Wade. I wear two roses: one for KP, and one for Carla Santos, the young lady that everyone else wanted to forget, all because she did was she was trained to do: keep people safe," Ron's tears were falling like a downpour.

"I begged Betty to let me see the event on disk, and she finally let me see it. Everything that Jamie did was perfect and by the book: she called, she yelled a warning multiple times to stop or she would fire, and she fired only when she realized that she couldn't catch KP. I watched her roll the body, and I saw the horror in Carla face when the wig fell off. I saw KP's mouth move before she died, and I had to re-run the images several times and turn up the volume to max before I was certain: KP looked at Jamie and said, "Thank you," as Carla took her hand and, then, my KP died.

"I keep copies of both notes with me, always, Wade: one reminds me of the love that I had, that I was glad I had told her I had for her, and that I will always have in my heart for her, and the other is for the life of a young lady, tragically cut short, doing what she'd always dreamt of doing and realizing, far too late, that your dream can easily become your nightmare," he pointed at the other rose on his shirt, on his sleeve, just as tiny, and just as fragile, and then he pointed at Alpha with the classic Ron 'serious face' on steroids look: "Life is fragile, Wade, and I'll never forget that, ever: Drakken taught me that, all by himself," and Ron's chocolate-brown eyes blazed deep blue for a moment.

Alpha knew two things in an instant:

Ron was telling the truth; and

Ron would never allow anyone on his team to die…not on his watch: he'd be in front of the bullet, first.

"Wade," Alpha looked at his counterpart, now staring him, but Wade held up his hand to stop him.

"I want 'Rose,' Alpha: there is no other name I'll answer to, here. I loved Kim more than she ever knew, and I will always love her," and he turned to look at Ron, ready to take what ever Ron would deal out as an argument against his choice..

"She knew, Wade," Ron spoke softly and smiled as he held out his hand, "she'd always known. And, she loved you, too, Rose, but she was scared of scaring you away if she told you: that's why she never said anything. But, never forget, Rose, that you were, indeed, loved by Kimberly Ann Possible," Ron grabbed Rose's hand and pulled him in, hugging him tightly as Rose truly wept, for the first time, for his lost and found friend and love..

Out of the corner of his eye, Alpha saw movement from the open area that Smokey had come from, and he saw the two bodyguards draw their weapons and drop into a crouch firing position.

----------

"JUSTINE!" Joss yelled and pointed at a monitor. Justine glanced and ran to her keyboard, slamming in commands and queries.

"Something's wrong, Jim, Tim: There are two more events forming, and one doesn't have the signature of any of the others!

"I've got the viewer back online, Justine," Tim called, and the holoviewer snapped into view, showing even more people in the area.

Kim, Ron, and Sarah were seeing this for the first time, and they all saw more Wades and even more than they expected: others had arrived. A Ron, two Sarahs, two Josses, Monique, Tim, Jim, Justine, Vivian, and a younger Vivian, and two people, both in a couch position, guns drawn.

"This is not good," Ron commented to the air.

"Ya think?" Kim replied, and Sarah rolled her eyes. Tim and Jim both chuckled, and Justine giggled as she stared at her other self.

'I wonder where she's from,' Justine thought as the image began to form, and Justine's heart sank when she read the message that appeared as a result of her analysis of the second, latest crossing.

Results of dimensional crossing analysis: one of each: Human, and Lowardian

----------

Smokey knew, instantly, who the first crosser was:

"SWEET TEA!" he shouted as he recognized the helmet, visor raised, and the battlesuit, the ice-blue stripes on her sleeves and thighs almost totally covered in soot, burns, and mud.

She touched a control, and her visor lowered to reveal her face and eyes, and the look told Smokey to raise his plasma rifle.

"You're too late, I'm afraid," the large, green Lowardian male pushed Joss through and into the open area connecting the smoking wilderness behind him and the mad connection of rooms. Towering over Joss, he had his left hand behind Joss' back and a staff, glowing at both ends, in his right.

"What do you want, Lower?" Smokey snarled.

"Well, he has a spine," The Lowardian laughed. "At least, for now: it'll look good in my collection," he mused, and then he held up a small device in his massive left hand.

"You may have destroyed the last of my ships, but I will have the last laugh on your pitiful kind: I've released the '_Hoki'_ on all your planes, and we will all die, together," he laughed.

"The '_Hoki'_?" Smokey asked, still pointing the rifle at the Lowardian.

"The, how you say, strings," the Lowardian smiled.

Two shots rang out, and two flashes appeared as the bullets were absorbed harmlessly into the Lowardian personal shield. He casually pointed the staff at the two bodyguards, and the two bodyguards froze as a pair of red steams of energy struck them. They both fell to the ground, and Smokey snarled.

"Don't worry, human, they are not dead," the Lowardian smiled, showing the pointed teeth. "That was the, how you say, 'stun' setting. This," the end of his staff flashed a brilliant red, "is the 'kill' setting."

"I'm sorry, Wade," Joss said from inside her suit, and almost every Wade present fell in love, once again, with their own 'Sweet Tea,' "I stopped in a library to see if I could find another power source to tap into, and my PosComm cut out just as I rounded the corner. He was in stealth mode, and my unit was still drained and hadn't recharged, so it hadn't detected him.

"It's not your fault, Joss," Smokey replied. "You're already carried your 'Load' further than you thought you could: I'm proud of you," he smiled.

"How touching," the Lowardian laughed. "Concern, for your battle-mate."

"Make you a deal, Lower: hand her the control unit, release her, and I won't blow you to the next planetary system."

"Better deal: You surrender, and I won't kill everyone here, starting with that one," and he pointed at Cane, sitting on the bed.

"Your move, human," he replied conversationally.

"I mean it," Smokey called, and he raised his rifle and took a bead on the Lowardian.

"The _carpa_ is yours, human."

----------

"He won't fire," Tim and Jim both said.

"Yes, he will," Justine, Sarah, and Kim all replied. They looked at each other for a moment, then turned back to the image unfolding in front of them.

Ron's eyes glowed blue as he watched.

----------

Joss lowered her visor, and her mouth was now visible.

'I love you, my only,' she mouthed to Smokey.

'I love you, my only,' he mouthed back to her.

'Can you?' he mouthed, and she nodded imperceptibly.

"Do your people believe in an afterlife, Lowardian?" Smokey asked as his hand twitched.

"Yes: the _FonnGran_, where all warriors hunt and feast, forever," he replied, perplexed.

"I hope you enjoy it," and Smokey's finger twitched.

----------

Several things happened:

Smokey fired, and the beam left his plasma rifle.

The Lowardian fired, and the beam left the his staff in his right hand; as he fired, he raised his left hand instinctively, revealing the control unit

Sweet Tea dropped to her knees and raised her visor while she fired a charge through the outer skin of her battlesuit, shorting out the Lowardian's screen.

Cane froze in his spot.

Ron ran to protect Cane and dove between Cane and the Lowardian.

Alpha ran to protect Cane and dove between Cane and the Lowardian.

Paradox ran to protect Cane and dove between Cane and the Lowardian.

Guest shot from where he stood to protect Cane and dove between Cane and the Lowardian.

Sarahs and Justines, from all dimensions, screamed.

Joss, in Dimension Zero, grabbed the edge of her desk.

On the monitor above Justine's desk in Dimension Zero, Kim and Ron stared in horror as they saw images that they hadn't seen in years, making no sounds, but smiling out at them as they, starting at the top right-hand corner, appeared in a clockwise manner, each in his or her own square:

Gil.

Senor Senior, Sr.

Senor Senior, Jr.

Yono, the Destroyer.

Drakken, in the suit he wore when he took over Bueno Nacho and launched the Diablos.

Shego, with white streaks in her hair: The Supreme One.

Warhok, and Warmonga.

And, stepping from behind all of them and appearing in the center square, causing Ron to stare even harder into the monitor: Zorpox, the Conqueror.

Ron had a single thought as his stomach rumbled:

'Why do I have a gorchy feeling about this sitch?'

----------

Next month, in **KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Going Home**_:

----------

"He's gone," came from the holoview, and there was silence in multiple dimensions.

Outside, in the control center, Kim knew what she had to do: she slipped on a small wireless headset, grabbed her PosComm, and jumped over the railing and walked towards the holoview.

"Get me in, Justine."

"Kim! We don't know how to get you out!" Justine yelled as she started the sequence.

"It doesn't matter, Justine," she looked up at Ron, who nodded imperceptibly as the tears formed in his eyes. He knew that he couldn't talk her out of it, no matter what he said or how hard he tried.

"Wade needs me, Justine, and I'll go to hell and back for him: he's already done it, for me," she smiled as the bridge opened.

"Be back in a few, Ron-man," she called casually. "I love you, my husband," she whispered into the microphone as she stepped into the view.

"I love you, too, KP," Ron whispered into the microphone as his wife disappeared from this dimension.

----------


	5. 4: Wade surprise

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Going Home**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: **Kim Possible** and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. **The Twilight Zone** was created by Rod Serling; all rights to **The Twilight Zone** are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

----------

Previously, on **KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Going Home:**_

----------

"He won't fire," Tim and Jim both said.

"Yes, he will," Justine, Sarah, and Kim all replied. They looked at each other for a moment, then turned back to the image unfolding in front of them.

----------

Joss lowered her visor, and her mouth was now clearly visible to Smokey.

'I love you, my only,' she mouthed to Smokey.

'I love you, my only,' he mouthed back to her.

'Can you?' he mouthed, and she nodded imperceptibly.

"Do your people believe in an afterlife, Lowardian?" Smokey asked as his hand twitched.

"Yes: the _FonnGran_, where all warriors hunt and feast, forever," he replied, perplexed.

"I hope you enjoy it," and Smokey's finger twitched.

----------

And, now, **KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Going Home**_:

Chapter 4: Wade surprise…

----------

Several things happened:

Smokey fired at the Lowardian, and the blue beam left his plasma rifle.

The Lowardian fired at Cane, and the red beam left the his staff in his right hand; as he fired, he raised his left hand instinctively, revealing the control unit, protecting himself from the oncoming beam with his personal shield.

Sweet Tea dropped to her knees and raised her visor while she fired a charge through the outer skin of her battlesuit, shorting out the Lowardian's personal shield.

Cane froze in his spot.

Ron ran to protect Cane and dove between Cane and the Lowardian.

Alpha ran to protect Cane and dove between Cane and the Lowardian.

Paradox ran to protect Cane and dove between Cane and the Lowardian.

Sarahs and Justines, from all dimensions, screamed.

Joss, in Dimension Zero, grabbed the edge of her desk.

On the monitor above Justine's desk in Dimension Zero, Kim and Ron stared in horror as they saw images that they hadn't seen in years, making no sounds, but smiling out at them as they, starting at the top right-hand corner, appeared in a clockwise manner, each in his or her own square:

Gil.

Senor Senior, Sr.

Senor Senior, Jr.

Yono, the Destroyer.

Drakken, in the suit he wore when he took over Bueno Nacho and launched the Diablos.

Shego, with white streaks in her hair: The Supreme One.

Warhok.

Warmonga.

And, stepping from behind all of them and appearing in the center square, causing Ron to stare even harder into the monitor: Zorpox, the Conqueror.

Ron had a single thought as his stomach rumbled:

'Why do I have a gorchy feeling about this sitch?'

The images remained for only a few seconds and then vanished, revealing the earlier readings that Justine was monitoring.

----------

Guest shot from where he stood to protect Cane and dove between Cane and the Lowardian, in front of Alpha, Ron, and Paradox, and took the blast from the Lowardian's staff, full force, in his back.

He screamed as his shirt ignited and he continued to fly through the air, finally landing on the ground with a crash, his shirt still burning.

----------

Smokey's beam sizzled through the air, first striking the Lowardian's hand and vaporizing it, striking a glancing blow to the control unit that was in the now non-existent hand; the unit began its descent to the ground below as the beam continued on its path to its final target. The blue beam struck squarely in the center of the Lowardian's face, instantly vaporizing the Lowardian's entire head and cauterizing the neck. The force of the strike caused the remaining body to topple backward and land with a huge CRASH!

----------

Alpha, as he saw Guest fly between him and the Lowardian's beam altered his plan slightly; he tucked and rolled as he landed, flipping to a standing position and immediately running back to Guest. Alpha reached him and swatted the flames with his bare hands. He managed to put out the few remaining fires on Guest's shirt and, after checking for any burns (amazingly, there were none), rolled Guest onto his back. What he saw made his heart sink.

Guest was smiling as he looked at his right arm, up in the air: the arm was becoming completely transparent, only the outline of the barrier formed by his skin was only semi-solid. His hand was still there and looked normal, but the arm was rapidly disappearing.

Guest looked up at Alpha. "I'm not gonna make it, Alpha: I'm sorry about that," he said. "I took a chunk out of your supplies, and this is how I repay you."

"Don't worry about the supplies, Guest," Alpha countered. "You're going to make it," he continued as he heard footsteps coming up behind him.

"Don't kid a 'Wade,' 'Wade': I can't feel the arm, but I can feel my hand and fingers. I know that something totally gorchy is happening inside of my body, because I can feel my toes but not my legs. Whatever it was is spreading throughout my body, but it doesn't hurt," he smiled, then grimaced as his body spasmed violently for a moment.

"You're going to make it," Alpha repeated as Smokey knelt down and pulled out his PosComm, placing it next to Guest's chest and taking readings. He looked over at Alpha and shook his head 'no.'

"Wades," Guest held up his right hand, and as he did Paradox and Ron came from where they'd landed, and Sweet Tea walked over and slipped off her gloves. "Take my hand: I want to be touching someone when I go," he winced as pain raced through his body, but the pain passed quickly. Alpha, Smokey, and Paradox all held his right hand, and Ron and Sweet Tea knelt next to Guest and took his left hand.

"You're good, Guest: damn good: I wouldn't have reached the beam in time," Alpha smiled as Cane came over and knelt down, placing his hand on Guest's shoulder.

"Thank you, Wade, for saving me," Cane spoke simply as his tears fell onto Guest's face.

"You were amazing," Smokey added as he tried to hold his tears back.

"Thanks, guys, for the positive peer-review feedback," Guest grinned as the Wades all laughed with him.

Guest then looked up and smiled at Sweet Tea, asking the unspoken question.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, then she kissed him on the lips.

"You taste just like my Jocelyn, Sweet Tea, and you smell like her, too: Strawberry, and Mint Fields, Forever," and Sweet Tea smiled. "Thank you, pretty lady," he whispered, and she blushed as she stood and turned away so Guest wouldn't see her cry.

"It's climbing up my torso and neck, guys.

"Before I can't, I have to say this: It's been an honor to meet all of you and, even if it was only for a short time, to serve with you," Guest smiled.

"I love you a-" he was cut short as his mouth disappeared. His eyes smiled, his head shook, and, then, his entire body shone a brilliant red for a second and disappeared in a brilliant red and white flash.

Silence, except for breathing, was the order of the day.

"He's gone," Paradox felt that he'd lost a part of himself, a dear friend, a loved one, and he hugged himself to try and capture the pain that he knew that Alpha would have.

----------

"It's _my_ fault."

Smokey heard a whisper come from Alpha, kneeling at the spot where Guest had been.

"It's my fault he's dead.

"Why did I have to do this?

"Why didn't I think about the possibilities?" Alpha laughed, a hollow laugh, and Smokey was worried.

"I didn't think about what could happen, and now I've pulled Cane, Smokey, Sweet Tea," Alpha smiled, "Paradox, Ready, Rose, Next, Supreme, Mr. T, and Lucky, not to count Ron, another Joss," Alpha smiled once again, "two Sarahs, Monique, Jim, Tim, two Vivians, and Justine: they're all in this mess I've created, my mess."

Alpha stood and walked to his desk, sat down, and began to bang his head on the desk.

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

"ALPHA!" Smokey yelled as he grabbed Alpha's head. "Stop, please," he whispered, pulling him to his feet, and that was the trigger:

Alpha broke down into waves of tears, calling out his wife's name and begging for forgiveness from everyone around him.

They all gathered around him, placing a hand on any part of his body that they could reach to show that they cared, but it didn't slow his tears.

"It's not your fault," Cane repeated, over and over, but it didn't help.

"I **KILLED** HIM!" was Alpha's mantra, repeated to everyone and no one.

----------

"He's gone," came from the holoview, and there was silence in multiple dimensions.

Dr. Kimberly Ann Possible-Stoppable, in the control center, stared at the space where the other Wade had been.

When Wade looked up, Kim's heart broke when she saw the look on his face.

When he walked to his desk, she stood.

When he began to bang his head on the desk, Kim knew what she had to do: she grabbed a small wireless headset, slipped it on, grabbed her PosComm, and jumped over the railing and walked toward the holoview.

"I'm going after him," Kim said in a voice that caused no argument; she then turned to Justine and added, "get me in, Justine," with the voice that everyone knew as the leader of Team Possible, a tone that commanded respect and authority, without hesitation.

"Kim! We don't know how to get you out!" Justine yelled as she started the sequence, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to talk Kim out of her decision. Her fingers caressed the keyboard and entered the initiation commands.

"It doesn't matter, Justine," she looked up at Ron, who nodded imperceptibly as the tears formed in his eyes. He knew that he couldn't talk her out of it, no matter what he said or how hard he tried. She knew that he would't try, and that was one reason that she loved him.

"Wade needs me, Justine," Kim stated simply, and Ron smiled as he cried inside, "and I'd cross the Styx for him: he's already done it, for me, far too many times for me to count," she smiled as the bridge opened.

"Be back in a few, Ron-man," she called casually. "I love you, my husband," she whispered into the microphone as she stepped into the view.

"I love you, too, KP," Ron whispered into the microphone as his wife disappeared from this dimension.

----------

A flash came from behind Vivian and Frances, and they turned to see a mid-30s auburn-haired woman emerge, wearing a headset and carrying a handheld unit of some type.

"Kim?" Vivian whispered, and Kim held her hand up as if to silence her.

Kim waded her way through the sea of Wades and others until she reached her goal. Alpha's back was to her, and Smokey and Sweet Tea looked at her and smiled in recognition.

Kim wrapped her arms around Alpha and whispered: "What's the sitch, Wade?"

Alpha's head shot up as his tears immediately dried up, and he looked down at the decidedly feminine hands around his waist and realized, immediately, to whom the hands belonged . 'It's not possible,' he whispered; he sniffed, and the smell and thought broke through his dam.

"Check my name, Wade," Kim grinned.

He turned and stared into the eyes he never thought he'd see again, and he did the only thing he could think of:

Dr. Wade Agamemnon Load, PhD four-fold, pressed his lips lightly to the lips of the woman in front of him, then pulled back and smiled.

"Nope: not a synthodrone, Wade," Kim grinned, and he fell into her arms:

"**_KIIIIIMMMMM!_**" he cried, for what seemed to him to be, forever.

----------

When he was finally able to slow his crying, Alpha looked into the emerald eyes of his friend and asked the obvious question:

"Kim, just what the **hell** are you doing here?"

"The same thing that you've done for me, more times than I can count, Wade: helping my best friend I'm not married to," Kim flashed the smile that Wade knew only too well. "My friend was hurting, and I knew he needed some help. I'd have brought Joss-shine," she grinned, and Sweet Tea and Smokey blushed, "but I figured I'd save that for you to get from the source when we all get back home."

"Joss-shine…yummy," Alpha smirked, and Joss, back in the Control Center, blushed as Jim and Tim and Justine all laughed.

"Besides," Kim held up her PosComm, "I'm **full** of surprises. I thought you could use a hand or, in this case, an extra brain," she smiled, and Wade wrapped his arms around her once again.

"I've 'got your back,' Doctor Load, just like you've always had mine for all these years," Kim whispered as she felt Alpha's anxieties and fears melt from his body in the form of his warm tears falling onto her neck and shoulders.

"KP," Kim heard the only voice that could make her initials sound like music to her ears. She glanced over Alpha's shoulders to see Ron Stoppable, happy and sad, smiling and frowning and laughing and crying, all in one face: 'a face that only Ron could create and master and used to capture my heart, all those years ago,' Kim smiled at him as she remembered. He pointed at the tiny rose on the breast of his shirt and then pointed at her.

"KP," he repeated as he walked slowly, tentatively toward Kim and Alpha, and Kim's heart struggled for only a moment: she knew where her 'Ron' was and that this wasn't her 'Ron,' but she also knew that this person had lost so much and, using his own phrase, 'stepped up' big time to lead Team Possible.

'And, he never changed the name: he loved her as much that my Ron loves me," Kim thought. 'I didn't think that it was possible for anyone to have the capacity for that much love, let alone show it,' and she mentally laughed as she realized that, no matter where, a 'Ron,' no matter the origin, had the capability to surprise her.

Alpha had heard Ron call Kim, and he reluctantly released her and stepped to one side.

"Thank you, Dr. Load," Kim giggled quietly as he squeezed her hand.

"'No big,' Kim," he grinned as he released it.

"I dreamed of this day, prayed for this day, but I never imagined, even in those dreams or prayers, that it could happen. I never dared to imagine that my dream could or would come true, that I'd ever see you again, Kimberly Ann Possible, my KP, my love," Ron's tears were pouring from his face.

"Ron," she smiled as she simply spoke his name and held out her arms, and Ron ran into them and kissed her with the unrequited love of all of those missing years and fallen tears.

Ron knew that she was not his 'KP,' but it didn't matter to him: it was KP, and she was here.

He knew that she didn't love him and, based on the ring he felt on her finger as their hands intertwined, that she loved a 'Ron' in her own dimension; but she was Kimberly Ann Possible, and she could do anything, even share her love with him from across dimensions, and remind him why he was still leading Team Possible:

He led the team because he had loved and still loved her, even thought she was gone: it was love, plain and simple, and it felt oh, so, good in his arms.

"Alpha," he turned and looked at Sweet Tea: she was grinning, probably because of where Smokey had placed his hands: both of them were holding onto her waist and squeezing gently, tickling her through the battlesuit.

"You still love her, don't you?" She grinned and yelped as Smokey squeezed her.

"Smokey: you never told her, did you?" Alpha asked.

"Told her what?" Smokey replied.

"That you had a long list of redheads that you fancied before Sweet Tea, but that she was the only one for you that mattered."

"No, I never did; probably because I never did: have a long list of redheads, that is," Smokey added, getting a kiss on the cheek from a backward-leaning Sweet Tea.

"Never Stephanie, and never Kim?" Alpha smiled, and Smokey shook his head 'no.'

"I liked Stephanie, but I was way too young when she died. I had a crush on Kim for a few months, but that crush died a wonderful death when Joss and her parents moved to Middleton from London," Smokey smiled, and he earned another kiss from Sweet Tea.

One simple letter 'S' shocked Alpha, and he **had** to ask.

"**Parents**? **_London_**?" Now, Alpha was surprised. "You mean, Sweet Tea, that your mother is alive?"

"Alive and kickin', Alpha: Momma and Daddy read both Smokey and me the riot act when we started dating, mainly because he was younger than me and she was afraid either I'd take advantage of him, or he'd sucker me into something she didn't think I wasn't ready for.

"That was never a problem: Smokey was always a perfect gentleman; well," Sweet Tea grinned, "except for my Graduation night..." and Sweet Tea and Smokey both finished: "But, that wasn't important," and they laughed. "He was never a member of the Klan," and Alpha groaned in advance, as did Smokey, "but he was a wizard in the front **and** back seat of his car!" Sweet Tea smiled as she remembered that night….

"We got married a month later, and I went to college as Mrs. Jocelyn Load, and loved every minute of it."

"Yeah, you did," Smokey commented: "you had a house-husband and an in-house tutor, so you had no worries!"

"Well, it was better to have an 'in-house' tutor than an 'out-house' tutor, Smokey," Sweet Tea responded, dead-panning the response, and she actually must have saved that one up for a special occasion , Alpha was convinced, because Smokey was stunned into silence for a few moments before he burst into full-bore laughter.

"You never lived in Montana?" Alpha asked her, and she looked at him with a totally-perplexed look.

"No, never even been to Montana: why?" She laughed.

"Do you need this, Alpha?" Alpha turned to see Paradox and Next carrying the control unit dropped by the Lowardian. They placed it down on the ground, barely missing crushed hands and feet as it hit the ground with a loud THUD.

"What is that, Wade?" Kim asked, and Alpha smiled as he knelt next to the device.

"Hopefully, it's our ticket home, Kim," Alpha replied as he looked up at Kim and smiled. She was holding Ron's hand and smiling as she watched Ron smile.

Ron thought, as he had Kim's hand in his, 'I must look a grinning idiot: I haven't felt this good, or smiled this hard or this long, in years,' he relished her touch, her warmth. 'I know she's not my Kimberly, but that doesn't matter: I'm here, and she's here, and that's all that matters.'

'Kim'll do that to you,' Alpha thought with a smile inside. 'She does have that knack to make men speechless.'

"This is the Lowardian's string control unit: he used it to create and control the strings; with a little bit of luck," Alpha allowed a hint of a smile to cross his face, "we'll be able to use it to get everybody home."

A sudden burst of sparks from the control unit surprised Alpha: the sparks shot from the unit, and a burning smell, unlike anything Alpha had ever smelled, came out of the unit, and smoke began to fill the air.

Three shimmering events formed: one larger, and two smaller ones. The two smaller events stabilized quickly, and Wade took a tentative step from the event. A second person remained in the shadows. Wade looked a bit uneasy, but a huge smile snapped onto his face when he saw the person emerging from the second event.

Alpha was, for the first time that he could remember, speechless.

The person emerging was female, but that wasn't what had Alpha's attention.

The person emerging was female, but that wasn't what had Ron's attention, either.

The person emerging was female, but that wasn't what had Kim's attention, either, and she laughed inside as she watched Ron do his 'Mad Dog foams at the mouth' impression.

For Alpha, it was the lower half of the person: she had runway-model legs, shapely and firm, but the boots grabbed his attention. She wore tall boots, a pair not unlike the ones that his wife Joss wore, and they had the same impact when worn by her. She had white stockings on, and Alpha's eyes made it up to her skirt: barely longer than a mini-skirt, a deep emerald green. He could tell they were stockings from the hint of stocking-top that showed, and the song danced in his mind that, indeed, '_Anything Goes_,' here.

Alpha's eyes rose to where Ron's eyes had begun, and he was in the same condition as Ron. Luckily, no mouth-foam occurred.

Ron guesstimated that she was between 20 and 23 years old, and she had a figure that would have made Bonnie, Tara, **_and_** Monique all jell. She wore a bright white Meezod polo shirt with a stylized **_TF_** on it, just above her left…Ron smiled as his eyes lingered longer than he planned; but, as he rationalized, plans change.

Ron finally made it up to her head, and he marveled at her head full of luxurious jet-black hair, a hair that shone with an almost-dark blue sheen to it. Her face shone with pride and happiness and the knowledge that she was the **best** at what she did.

She had Supreme's attention for an entirely additional reason: she was like him: animation, come to life, and a beautiful woman of color, to boot.

She walked over to Supreme, and he grabbed at his heart.

"What's shakin', baby boy?" she murmured in a voice that every male in the room was convinced should have been considered by the Geneva Convention as torture to the soul. It melted their hearts and did other things to the men, as well.

Monique, Kim, Sarahs, Justines, and Josses: all laughed as they watched the men make total fools of themselves tripping over themselves. Kim laughed as she watched Ron pick up his jaw and Sweet Tea slapped Smokey across the back of the head, yelling "Head in the game, Smokey!"

The Wade from the first event walked up to Kim.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Wade Load; and, you are…?" he smiled at her.

"Wade," Kim laughed, "quit playing games with my head."

"What games?"

"It's me: Kim," she replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Kim?" He asked, looking perplexed.

"I don't know anyone named 'Kim,'" he replied, and Kim stared at him.

"WHOA, Tornado!" was the yell that came from Sweet Tea, and everyone looked at her; she was pointing at the third event.


	6. 5: Wade, Wendy, Wade, none

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Going Home**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: **Kim Possible** and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. **The Twilight Zone** was created by Rod Serling; all rights to **The Twilight Zone** are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

----------

Previously, on **KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Going Home:**_

----------

"This is the Lowardian's string control unit: he used it to create and control the strings; with a little bit of luck," Alpha allowed a hint of a smile to cross his face, "we'll be able to use it to get everybody home."

A sudden burst of sparks from the control unit surprised Alpha: the sparks shot from the unit, and a burning smell, unlike anything Alpha had ever smelled, came out of the unit, and smoke began to fill the air.

Three shimmering events formed: one larger, and two smaller ones. The two smaller events stabilized quickly, and Wade took a tentative step from the event. A second person remained in the shadows. Wade looked a bit uneasy, but a huge smile snapped onto his face when he saw the person emerging from the second event.

Alpha was, for the first time that he could remember, speechless.

For Alpha, it was the lower half of the person: she had model-quality legs, shapely and firm, but the boots caught his attention. She wore tall boots, a pair not unlike the ones that his wife Joss wore, and they had the same impact when worn by her. She had white stockings on, and Alpha's eyes made it up to her skirt: barely longer than a mini-skirt, a deep emerald green.

His eyes rose to where Ron's eyes had begun, and he was in the same condition as Ron.

Ron guesstimated that she was between 20 and 23 years old, and she had a shape that would have made Bonnie, Tara, and Monique all jell. She wore a bright white Meezod polo shirt with a stylized TF on it, just above her left…Ron smiled as his eyes lingered longer than he planned; but, as he rationalized, plans change. Ron finally made it up to her head, and he marveled at her luxurious jet-black hair, a hair that shone with an almost-dark blue sheen to it. Her face shone with pride and happiness and the knowledge that she was the best at what she did.

She had Supreme's attention for an entirely additional reason: she was like him: animation, come to life, and a beautiful woman of color, to boot.

She walked over to Supreme, and he grabbed at his heart.

"What's shakin', baby boy?" she murmured in a voice that every male in the room was convinced should have been considered by the Geneva Convention as torture to the soul. It melted their hearts and did other things to the men, as well.

Monique, Kim, Sarahs, Justines, and Josses: all laughed as they watched the men make total fools of themselves tripping over themselves. Kim laughed as she watched Ron pick up his jaw and Sweet Tea slapped Smokey across the back of the head, yelling "Head in the game, Smokey!"

The Wade from the first event walked up to Kim.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Wade Load; and, you are…?" he smiled at her.

"Wade," Kim laughed, "quit playing games with my head."

"What games?"

"It's me: Kim," she replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Kim?" He asked, looking perplexed.

"I don't know anyone named 'Kim,'" he replied, and Kim stared at him.

"WOAH, Tornado!" was the yell that came from Sweet Tea, and everyone looked at her; she was pointing at the third event.

----------

And, now, **KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Going Home**_:

Chapter 5: Wade, Wendy, Wade, none

----------

Every head looked up as Sweet Tea yelled, and they all turned in the direction that she pointed.

The third event, a large one, had stabilized, and the picture that was presented was so different from all of the others that had formed that even the new arrivals silently gasped:

The image should have been grey and gloomy, but it was not: the sun was shining brightly, the sky was clear, a few puffy clouds floating in the strikingly-medium-blue air, and the leaves on the trees fluttered in the light breeze, showing the wind direction from the southeast. All of this framed the picture of the rows of tombstones, but that was not the focus:

The focus was that of a huge monument and the several men and women standing in front of it, all holding flowers as they stood in silent salute. The monument was easily 15 feet tall, but that was not the impressive part. What was the most impressive portion of the monument was what stood on top; or, rather, who they were that stood on top.

The center of the monument was dominated by a smiling beautiful young woman, her hair streaming behind her as if the stone itself were being blown by the wind. Both of her hands were balled onto her hips in a pose of confidence, but it was no pose, for her. The smile on her face was backed by a look of determination, and one could almost feel her energy, her strength, her confidence radiating from her very being. She wore a form-fitting suit, and one could almost feel the power radiating from both the suit and her.

On her left was a slender young man, a smile on his face beaming as he appeared to be glancing at the young woman, the look of love definitely present while, at the same time, the look of confidence on his face was unmistakable. His hair was both in place and seemingly out of control, but the dichotomy did not seem to bother him; in fact, it seemed to make sense, for him. He held his left hand out as if beckoning to someone, while his right was arched behind the young woman at his side, seemingly supporting her. He wore a suit like hers, and it showed the dichotomy of the man's youthful smile and his physique: bordering on chiseled, was he. On the slender young man's shoulder stood a small animal with buck teeth and a grin on his face. He had a paw in the air, as if motioning towards the young woman.

On her right, the other young man, shorter, held a device in his right hand, pointing it at a non-existent target, while his left hand was also arched behind the young woman at his side, as if supporting her. He wore slacks and a pullover shirt and, if one looked closely enough, one could see the tiny 'TP' initials on his right sleeve. His hair was curly, but his demeanor defied his youthfulness, as well: he looked confidently forward.

Alpha, Smokey, Kim, and Ron all read the name on the highest point of the monument:

**Team Possible**

A dark-haired woman, wearing a navy-blue business suit, and a dark-skinned woman, wearing an emerald-green business suit, stood at one side of the monument, then knelt, placing yellow roses in front of the left end of the monument. Both women made the sign of the Cross, and the dark-haired woman kissed beads that she now held in her hands.

Three people stood at the opposite end of the monument. Two young gentlemen, similarly-shaped, each held a bouquet of red roses, then knelt, placing them in front of the right side of the monument. A slender, short-haired blonde woman waited until they each stood, then knelt and placed half of the white roses that she held on the left side of the reds, then the remainder on the right, and then she placed a single dark black rose and a single lavender rose on top of the red and white bouquets.

The first two women walked over to the two men, and they all joined hands with the short-haired woman and bowed their heads for a few moments, and the silence was then shattered by their words:

"For Kimberly Ann Possible.

"For Ronald Dean Stoppable.

"For Dr. Wade Agamemnon Load.

"For Rufus.

"We will always remember you, and we will honor you as we continue the fight."

They lifted their heads and turned around, and all of their faces stared in shock at the audience that they, unknowingly, had acquired.

Tim and Jim Possible stared at Kim, their partially-dry faces now immediately re-soaked wet with tears.

Justine Flanner stared at Ron, and her tears overwhelmed Ron as he watched the look on her face gradually change from shock to love, once again found.

Sarah Best and Monique Chandler looked at Alpha in shock, but it was Monique who first broke the silence.

"Wade?" she called tentatively, her voice cracking with fear and hope, and he nodded.

The response was overwhelming as all yelled, together:

_**WADE!**_

_**SIS!**_

_**RONALD!**_

Shouts with glee rang as the group ran from their event into the area and towards their targets, slamming into and hugging them, sobbing sounds now filling the air.

Kim was assaulted by Jim and Tim, their tears soaking her top and their hugs almost squeezing the life from her.

Jim looked up at her, almost in non-belief:

"Hicka-Bicka-Boo?" he asked, and Kim responded with a smile:

"Hoo-sha," and that did it, again: Tim and Jim fell into her, hugging and kissing her face, reaching for and grabbing her hands in unbelief.

Alpha was enjoying the hugs from Sarah and Monique, but he had the major question yet unanswered, and he feared that he knew the answer:

"Sarah, what happened?" he asked her, but Sarah's response was her pulling back, grabbing his face with both hands, and kissing him, almost sucking the life out of him and energizing him at the same time.

"I never thought I'd have the chance to do that," Sarah smiled after she released Alpha's lips, and her hands were covered by Monique's as Monique went directly for the same target, kissing Alpha with a passion that reminded him of his own Sweet Tea and of his fantasies, from much earlier, of him and Monique.

Alpha could voice no concerns while his lips were being assaulted by Monique's, but he still had the unanswered question.

Justine walked shyly up to Ron and took his hand, placing it close to her heart as she stared into his chocolate-brown eyes, not believing what was in front of her entirely.

"Not a synthodrone, Justine," Kim smiled, and that broke the last of Justine's defenses as she began to kiss Ron's hand and worked her way up his arm to his shoulder and to her final destination. She kissed him once, but even that was too much for her as she fell into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"My Ronald," she spoke softly, "My Lord, how I've missed you so," she whispered into his neck as she nuzzled it. "I wanted, one last time, to tell you that I loved you, that I'd never forget you, and say it to a face that could respond," she smiled into his neck.

Jim, in the Control Center, looked at Ron and Justine and grinned.

"Is there something you forgot to tell Sis?" Jim asked, and Justine laughed.

"Old news, Jim, old news," Justine replied as she blew Ron a kiss, sending a wave of red to his face and causing an idea to pop into his head.

Ron looked at Joss and grinned.

"Nothing like a game of tonsil hockey, huh, Joss?"

"Been there, done that," Joss replied with a hint of red also on her face, followed by laughter from Justine, Jim, and Tim.

Everyone turned back to watch Monique's tongue finally release Alpha's mouth; he tried to clear his head for a few moments and then asked his question from his encounter, years ago, with the Lotus Blade and his friends:

"Was it the suit failure? And, did I kill myself?"

Monique stared at him in surprise, then smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Well, baby boy, you certainly have a way of cutting through to the chase, don't you?" Alpha felt that his heart would melt as he felt the pain in Monique's voice and realized that he had, indeed, found the answer.

The (literally) animated female took the opportunity to clear her throat, and that gathered the eyes of every male in the room, smiled at Smokey and then recognized Ron: her eyes brightened, and then she saw the Justine that was already there, and her smile literally exploded. She ran over to Justine and hugged her, then looked at her and cocked her eyebrow.

"Justine?"

"Do I **know** you?" Justine asked, looking confused and perplexed.

"You should: I'm Wendy, your '_**Q**_' for Team Flanner," Wendy replied, and Justine looked even more confused and perplexed.

Justine, back at the Control Center, shot a laugh that surprised Ron, Tim, and Jim.

"She's from my show," she explained, and they all understood immediately what she meant, having heard the stories before.

"Where's Wade?" Justine, on-site, asked, and Wendy looked at her strangely.

"Wade? That's what my Mom told me they were going to name me if I had been a boy. Justine, I'm Wendy Loadstrum: what's wrong with this stich?" Wendy asked.

"Well, there had to be one, but I never thought she'd be this cute," Alpha said to the air, and Wendy looked over at him, comprehension slapping her in the face.

She looked around, and her smile grew bigger and bigger as she looked at each of the Wades present.

"A room full of male Wendy's, Justine," Wendy smiled, then looked long, hard, and lasciviously. "And, **all** of them, drop-dead gorgeous hunks o' milk and dark chocolate, to boot," she giggled as she licked her lips, and Alpha gulped and the rest of the Wades tried to keep from blushing into oblivion.

"Welcome to 'Narcissists 'R' Us," Cane casually commented, generating more laughs from the group.

The Wade from the first event was standing and staring at Kim and then walked over to Kim, Jim, and Tim..

"Seriously," he grinned. "Who **_are_** you people?"

"Maybe I can assist, Wade," Alpha stepped over and shook hands with this Wade.

"Do you work with someone?" Alpha asked, and Wade nodded.

"And, it's not Kim Possible?" Alpha asked, and Wade looked confused.

"**Who** is Kim Possible?" Wade asked Alpha

"What do you mean, who is Kim Possible?" Alpha replied.

"Just what I said, Wade: I've never heard of her."

"Red-headed hero, she saves the world, twin brothers, Dad's a rocket scientist, mother's a brain surgeon, yada, yada, yada..."

"Know all of that, but her name's not Kim Possible."

"What is it?"

"It's Doctor Stephanie Watership, Wade," and the newest Wade waved to the shadows, and a red-headed young woman stepped from the shadows and walked to the group, taking Wade's hand when she arrived.

Alpha stood, stunned.

He had not considered this possibility.

"She's the lead in freak fighting for Team Watership; well, her and Ron do most of the freak fighting," Wade smiled, and Alpha blanched: the 17-year-old redhead that he'd buried when he was nine was standing next to his latest doppelganger, most definitely alive and kicking and, even more definite, not 17 anymore, and tears started to form in Alpha's eyes.

'She's even more beautiful than I remember,' Alpha thought as his heart won, and his tears fell in a downpour.

"Kim Poss-" Stephanie thought for a moment, "she was the girl that killed herself, Wade, after she found out she was pregnant when she was raped by her foster father, remember? That's the one that your dad asked us to investigate; that's the only reason I remember the name. That was such a sad sitch," Stephanie added, and Alpha broke down in tears, crying tears he thought he'd already shed, years before.

"What did you find, Wade?" Kim asked as her face became wet with her tears.

"We found enough evidence to send all of them to death row, and I made sure that they were executed," Wade replied, and Kim stepped over and hugged Wade, her tears falling like a monsoon as she hugged the man she'd never met in his life.

"Thank you, Wade," she sobbed into his shoulder as he held her closely, rubbing her back and calming her with his touch.

Alpha walked over to Stephanie, and she opened her arms to him. He stepped in, and his last ounce of control left him as he sobbed for his lost 'big sis,' now alive and in his arms, once again.

'Stephanie hugs: I never dreamed I'd ever get another,' he thought as his tears soaked her "TW" shirt.

Kim looked up at Wade, smiled, and kissed him tenderly. "For you, from both me and your Kim you never knew, Wade," she said as she then leaned back into him, a smile on her face. She looked up at him. "So, what do I call you? Wade won't work, here," Kim laughed.

"How about Water, after my favorite hero: Ms. Watership?" Wade asked, and Kim nodded, a tear leaking from her eye.

"Why, Kim: why the tear?"

"I can't imagine ever saving the world without you, Water, but I never thought about me not being in your life," she said.

"It's 'No Prob,' Kim: Jason and Anita Watership were great parents to Stephanie and her twin brothers, Jason Jr. and Thomas, so I had a full life. My parents, Ray and Rebecca, were good to me, and they helped me though my tough times, especially when I was madly in love with Stephanie's cousin, Jamie," Water laughed. "That didn't work out too well; we tried dating, but it turned out that Jamie was more in love with herself than anyone else, and she's a top model in Europe, Canada, and Scandinavia, now," Water smiled. "Although, I **do** think about that luscious figure of hers, on more than one occasion, especially after seeing the clips of her on MeeTube," Water grinned, and Kim looked at Stephanie, both of them with the same thought running through their minds that became vocal:

"BAD WADE!"

"Jinx: you owe me a Dr. Pepper!" Stephanie shouted with just a hint of her Texas twang, and Kim laughed.

A rumbling sound shook the ground, and they all turned in the direction of the sound:

The Lowardian string control unit seemed to be repairing itself, and Alpha, Cal, Smoky, Water, Wendy, Ron, and Kim all ran toward the unit. As they ran, Smokey, Cal, and Alpha introduced themselves to the rest of the group who they hadn't formally met..

Wendy pulled out her handheld unit and scanned the object:

"Looks like it's at full power, Alpha," Wendy smiled, and then she looked perplexed. "But, what the heck is this thing?"

"Looks like a Lowardian control unit of some type," Ron replied, and Kim smiled as she scanned it with her PosComm.

"It's fully operational, Alpha," Kim added, "but, how do we talk to it?"

"Allow me," Wendy said with a smile, and she spoke into her handheld.

"Command request: Report operational status," and a few seconds passed, then…

"Operational status at 93 of nominal. Three strings non-functional; all others awaiting commands."

"How did you do that?" Alpha asked, smiling and quite impressed, and Wendy smiled back.

"I built a Multi-phasic Communications Converter (MCC) into my FlanComm it allows me to convert communications from one process to another with no additional programming or interfaces.

"FlanComm Mark VI: don't leave home without it," she grinned as Alpha laughed because Kim held up her PosComm, and others held up similar devices.

"Anyway," she continued, mock-pouting over the interruption, "verbal messages can be converted to commands for vehicles or other non-standard devices to use to perform tasks."

"Sweet," came from Jim and Tim, who had walked over and had their handhelds out to begin analysis.

"Interrogative: how many strings are there?" Wendy asked, and the control unit responded.

"Sixteen total: fifteen currently operational, one severed; however, the severed string remains in standby mode," the unit responded.

"Interrogative: can the strings be used to return individuals to their original source dimension/universe?" Wendy asked.

"Affirmative," was the unit's reply; "however, only capable of returning units with undamaged strings," the unit continued.

"Interrogative: How many strings are damaged?"

"Three," was the reply.

"Frackle," came from Alpha, Kim, and Ron.

"'Well, it's 15 Wades, and what do you get?'" Wendy sang, and Kim and Ron both groaned.

"Chocolate bun-buns for all," Monique replied, Justine and Kim both groaned even louder, and Sarah looked around, smiling an evil grin.

"Bonnie's not here, Mon," she casually replied with a smirk, and Jim and Tim both shot raspberries in her direction: she bowed to them in response.

"Well," Smokey and Sweet Tea sighed, "That's no problem for us, since we're not going back, anyway."

"I've gotta get back: Joss can't handle that babysitting bunch all by herself unless she's armed and in a battlesuit," Cal replied.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" Ron and Alpha asked.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda," came from a grinning Kim.

"Oh, man," Ron whined "even in a different plane of existence and with a different Kim, I can't win," and Kim came over and kissed him.

"Booyah," he replied when their lips separated. "Kimila can administer Kimshine in any dimension or universe."

"You got that right," Lucky said as he came over to Kim to get his own dose of 'Kimshine.'

Kim was happy to oblige.

"What do you mean, you're not going back?" Alpha asked.

"There's nothing left there to live for," Smokey smiled as he took his Sweet Tea's hand. "All I need is already here."

"Same for me, Alpha," Sweet Tea grinned. "Besides," she smiled, but her smile was tinged with sadness, "I don't want to die."

"I'm not thrilled to return to my end, either," Next announced, and Alpha and Cane turned in his direction.

A shimmering light suddenly appeared in their midst and, as the light resolved into a physical form, a new voice spoke:

"May I be of some assistance?" the face formed.

Alpha immediately noticed two things:

One, this was not another Wade; and

Two: the ears on the person's head were twitching …like a cat's ears.

-----


	7. 6: Admiral on deck

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Going Home**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: **Kim Possible** and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. **The Twilight Zone** was created by Rod Serling; all rights to **The Twilight Zone** are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

----------

Previously, on **KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Going Home:**_

----------

"Affirmative," was the Lowardian string unit's reply. "However, only capable of returning units with undamaged strings," it continued.

"Interrogative: How many strings are damaged?"

"Three," was the reply.

"Frackle," came from Alpha, Kim, and Ron.

"'Well, it's 15 Wades, and what do you get?'" Wendy lowered her voice and sang, and Kim and Ron both groaned.

"Chocolate bun-buns for all," Monique replied, Justine and Kim both groaned even louder, and Sarah looked around, growing an evil grin.

"Bonnie's not here, Mon," she casually replied with a smirk, and Jim and Tim both shot raspberries in her direction: she bowed to them in response.

"Well," Smokey and Sweet Tea sighed, "That's no problem for us, since we're not going back, anyway."

"I've gotta get back: Joss can't handle that babysitting bunch all by herself unless she's armed and in a battlesuit," Cal replied.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" Ron and Alpha asked.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda," came from a grinning Kim.

"Oh, man," Ron whined "even in a different plane of existence and with a different Kim, I can't win," and Kim came over and kissed him.

"Booyah," he replied when their lips separated. "Kimila can administer Kimshine in any dimension or universe."

"You got that right," Lucky said as he came over to Kim to get his own dose of 'Kimshine.'

Kim was happy to oblige.

"What do you mean, you're not going back?" Alpha asked.

"There's nothing left there to live for," Smokey smiled as he took his Sweet Tea's hand. "All I need is already here."

"Same for me, Alpha," Sweet Tea grinned. "Besides," she smiled, but her smile was tinged with sadness, "I don't want to die."

"I'm not thrilled to return to my end, either," Next announced, and Alpha and Cane turned in his direction.

A shimmering light suddenly appeared in their midst and, as the light resolved into a physical form, a new voice spoke:

"May I be of some assistance?" the face formed.

Alpha immediately noticed two things:

One, this was not another Wade; and

Two: the ears on the person's head were twitching …like a cat's ears.

----------

And, now, **KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Going Home**_:

Chapter 6: Admiral on deck

----------

Everyone was staring at the stranger who had appeared, but it was Wendy who made the first move:

"Hey there, tall, slim, and handsome," she purred as she walked over to him and began to rub his left ear.

"Excuse me, miss, but what are you do-ooooooooooooo, oh, that feels good," the stranger said, moving her hand away from his ear.

"Later, Wendy," he whispered with a grin, and Wendy giggled as she stepped to the side.

The stranger walked up to Alpha.

"Alpha, I believe I may be of some assistance in this 'sitch,'" he smiled.

"I have a few questions, first," Alpha replied with only a hint of a smile, "that is, if you don't mind?" and the stranger nodded.

"First: who **are** you?

"Second: how do you know me?

"Third: where in the frackle did you come from?"

"Alpha, I'm disappointed in you," Smokey laughed. "And you call yourself a 'Captain Constellation' fan. What do you mean: you don't recognize 'the Admiral?'"

"'The Admiral,'" Alpha thought for a moment as he stared at the person, then realization clicked above his head like a light bulb:

"You're Captain James Triyonovich 'Lone Wolf' Petrov, the Commander of the Constellation-class carrier _**Kirk**_, aren't you?" Alpha grinned and gave him the Captain Constellation official salute.

James smiled and responded in kind, eliciting a giggle from Wendy.

"All right, Captain: so, how do you know me?"

"Well, Alpha; that **is** a better name than Dr. Load, since there are quite a 'Load' of Loads here, aren't there?" The Captain smiled, and all of the Doctors Loads howled in pain.

"We've had automatic monitoring operational on all of the _**Retribution **_Omega-class heavy cruisers and above for the last three years, ever since we encountered races that had access to capabilities to intersect multiple dimensions. We've encountered too many problems with rogue races with the capability and none of the responsibility instilled in them to keep from misusing the tech. When the monitors spiked, we were the nearest ship to the nexus point, so I was notified; my crew and I tapped into the video thread when it became operational, so I and my senior team have been able to watch everything.

"Since we've had experience with these strings, I thought that you might like some assistance," he finished as he held up the Constellation official scanner in his hand. "We can assist in re-locating you folks back to your home dimensions."

"Start with me," Cane stood and walked in the direction of the Captain.

"Why?" Alpha asked, smiling. "Don't you love us, anymore, Cane?" Alpha whined, generating a giggle from Wendy.

"Well…" Cane laughed, giving Alpha a 'serious face.' "If I can give something back for Guest, I'm here," he smiled as he folded his cane and extended his hand. "I'm willing to be the guinea 'Wade,'" he grinned and 'oinked.,' Alpha laughed as he shook his hand.

"Very good. Wendy, dear lady, will you join me with that marvelous FlanComm Mark VI of yours?" The Captain smiled, and Wendy ran over to stand next to him.

'Hero worship,' was the thought in the minds of all the Wades.

'Those ears…yummy,' was the thought in Wendy's mind.

"I'm ready, Lone Wolf," Cane saluted the Captain, and he returned the salute.

"One sec….and…there! Smile, and say 'Gouda,'" the Captain joked as he held up his handheld unit with a cable extended from it to the FlanComm, and Alpha and Smokey both groaned.

"Live, and Fight Free," Cane saluted again and smiled, and the same shimmering light that appeared when the Captain arrived bathed Cane in its glow for a second, and Cane disappeared in the shimmer.

"Did he make it?" Alpha asked.

"See for yourself," Lone Wolf smiled and pointed his handheld at the spot where Cain stood, and a hologram appeared:

"Looks like I made it, everyone," Cane smiled as he placed his arms around a smiling Jocelyn Possible. His lips were assaulted by her, and she only separated when he pulled her head away.

"I'm just glad you're back, Wade," Joss smiled.

"Before I go," Wade smiled and removed his glasses, showing his artificial eyes; they seemed to shimmer for a second, and the artificial eyes changed to the eyes that all of the Wades and their friends knew.

"Jim, Tim: this is what you gave me for Christmas, a few years ago: Guys: You ROCK!

"Captain: Again, my thanks. Live, and Love, Lone Wolf: Live, and Love," Wade and Joss both waved.

"Goodbye, Alpha, and thank you for the gift," Cane added before the hologram dissolved into nothingness.

"Who's next? Lone Wolf asked.

"Send the team back, next," Alpha stated. "In case we have any problems, I want to make sure we get the biggest group home."

"Do we **_haf-ta_**?" Tim and Jim Possible whined, and Kim laughed.

"Tweebs: no matter where, when, or dimension," she grinned, and Tim and Jim laughed and ran up to hug Kim one last time.

"I never thought," Jim started.

"I'd hear that wonder word again," Tim continued.

"From my big sis," they said together, each kissing one of Kim's cheeks at the same time.

"TWEEBS!" Kim blushed and kissed them on the cheek in return. "You know I love you guys, right?" she whispered, and they both nodded. "Be good to Mom and Dad, all right?"

"We've always loved you, Big Sis," they said at the same time. "Don't worry: we **_will_** be good," they said together.

Justine took Ron's hand and kissed it. "I know she loved you and you loved her, but I was just happy that I had those few times with you back before you two started dating, Ronald," she smiled, her tears now dried. "I'll always love you, Ronald, but," she grinned, "at least **he** loves me as much now as I loved you then, so it doesn't hurt as much, anymore," she kissed Ron one last time and went to stand with Jim and Tim.

Sarah kissed Alpha. "I've missed you, little brother," she grinned as she reached up and touched his face with her right hand. "Do I exist where you come from?"

"Oh, most definitely, Sarah," Wade smiled. "You are a very special person in all of our lives: you, Chip, and your family," he added, and Sarah looked at him.

"Chip Design?"

"Yes, Chip, your husband."

"My partner might not take kindly to that," Sarah grinned.

"Let me guess: Alexis, right?" Alpha quizzed, and Sarah grinned and blushed.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Lucky guess; that, and I remember the way she used to look at you like she wanted to ask you something but was scared to."

"Well, she asked," Sarah grinned and held out her hand, showing off her ring. "We have three kids, courtesy of some friends' help, and I love her 'loads,'" Sarah giggled.

"I'm glad you're happy," Alpha said as he kissed her cheek.

"Baby boy," Monique smiled as she took Alpha's hands and squeezed them in hers. "I've missed you, but I'm so glad to see you happy. Did you ever hook up with anyone?"

"Joss: we're married, Monique. You?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "Steve Chandler, a guy I met at Club Banana: I married my secretary," she laughed.

"Good on you," Alpha laughed with her. "Are you running Club B yet?"

"Not yet; but very, very soon," Monique answered with a grin. "Coco and I are having talks."

"Good on you," Alpha laughed again.

"Bye, Wade," Monique grinned and kissed his cheek. "I always wanted to have you as a little brother."

"Well," Alpha grinned, "I always wanted to have you-"

"BAD ALPHA!" Monique and Sarah both yelled, and Alpha laughed with them as they each hugged Alpha and walked over to their group.

"Ready?" Lone Wolf asked, and the group nodded in concert. He held his unit up, the cable still attached, and the shimmer re-appeared. The group waved, and they were gone.

"OK?" Alpha asked, and the hologram appeared again, courtesy of Lone Wolf.

"We made it back," Justine waved. "Thank you for that rare and wonderful gift of time with you," and the camera seemed to zoom out revealing that the group had either executed a quick clothing change or more time had passed where they were:

All of them were wearing black pants, navy-blue pullover shirts all with the TP logo, and all of them had handheld units strapped to their belts and wrist grapplers snapped into place.

"Gotta jet, all: another sitch. We love you all," Sarah called, and she, Monique, and Justine all blew kisses while Jim and Tim snapped off full military-quality salutes as the image quivered and then dissolved.

"Who's next?" Alpha smiled.

"How about-" Rose flashed, and he and everyone that came with him disappeared.

"What hap-" Paradox asked, but he and his team flashed and disappeared.

"What's the si-" Ready reached for his desk, but he and his Joss flashed and disappeared.

"Score cards! Get your score cards! You can't tell one Wade from another without a score card!" the voice came from everywhere and nowhere. The sounds in the background reminded Alpha of a Major League baseball game.

"Oh, no," Lone Wolf muttered under his breath.

A brilliant flash. "Mon Capitan, I had to come and help you, no?" a very poorly imitated French accent, and another Wade appeared, this one in a Captain Constellation Supreme Admiral's uniform and insignia. At his waist was a ballpark vendor tray holding score cards and bags of both peanuts and popcorn. "Oops," he grinned, the tray disappeared, and now he was holding a stack of the score cards in his left hand.

Another flash, and two more individuals appeared, but they were not Wades.

Two young women appeared in the middle of the flash; both wearing blue BlazeIT! polos, sharp navy blue skirts, and cognac-colored tall boots. What set them apart was that they both were animated, the first a head of brilliant auburn hair, and the second a head of brilliant brown hair.

"And, we're here to make sure you don't make a fool of all of us, again," the taller auburn-haired woman spoke.

"That's right, Roberta," the slightly shorter brown-haired woman added. "Don't muck this up," she admonished the Supreme Admiral, and he winced.

"How could I muck this up, Marcella?" he snapped his right fingers, and Guest reappeared, no burns on his body. Guest blinked, and looked down at his healed body.

Lone Wolf laughed, and the Supreme Admiral turned and smiled, handing Lone Wolf a score card.

"Well, it looks like you finally have some keepers, 'Q'," Lone Wolf continued to laugh as Q grimaced and blushed. "It's about frackin' time, too," Lone Wolf mumbled, and Roberta and Marcella both laughed.


	8. 7: Going Home to the Future?

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Going Home**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: **Kim Possible** and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. **The Twilight Zone** was created by Rod Serling; all rights to **The Twilight Zone** are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

----------

Previously, on **KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Going Home:**_

----------

"Who's next?" Alpha smiled.

"How about-" Rose flashed, and he and everyone that came with him disappeared.

"What hap-" Paradox asked, but he and his team flashed and disappeared.

"What's the si-" Ready reached for his desk, but he and his Joss flashed and disappeared.

"Score cards! Get your score cards! You can't tell one Wade from another without a score card!" the voice came from everywhere and nowhere. The sounds in the background reminded Alpha of a Major League baseball game.

"Oh, no," Lone Wolf muttered under his breath.

A brilliant flash. "Mon Capitan, I had to come and help you, no?" a very poorly imitated French accent, and another Wade appeared, this one in a Captain Constellation Supreme Admiral's uniform and insignia. At his waist was a ballpark tray holding score cards and bags of both peanuts and popcorn. "Oops," he grinned, the tray disappeared, and now he was holding a stack of the score cards in his left hand.

Another flash, and two more individuals appeared, but they were not Wades.

Two young women appeared in the middle of the flash; both wearing BlazeIT! polos, sharp skirts, and tall boots. What set them apart was that they both were animated, the first a head of brilliant auburn hair, and the second a head of brilliant brown hair.

"And, we're here to make sure you don't make a fool of all of us, again," the taller auburn-haired woman spoke.

"That's right, Roberta," the slightly shorter brown-haired woman added. "Don't muck this up," she admonished the Supreme Admiral, and he winced.

"How could I muck this up, Marcella?" he snapped his right fingers, and Guest reappeared, no burns on his body. Guest blinked, and looked down at his healed body.

Lone Wolf laughed, and the Supreme Admiral turned and smiled, handing Lone Wolf a score card.

"Well, it looks like you finally have some keepers, 'Q'," Lone Wolf continued to laugh as Q grimaced and blushed. "It's about frackin' time, too," Lone Wolf mumbled, and Roberta and Marcella both laughed.

----------

And, now, the conclusion of **KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Going Home**_:

Chapter 7: Going Home to the Future?

----------

Alpha looked at the Wade in the Supreme Admiral uniform that Lone Wolf had referred to as 'Q,' and his blood began to chill.

He remembered the 'Q' from the show, and he did not want to go 'Wade-O' y 'Wade-O' with this being. Alpha didn't remember the women, however, but, somehow, their mere presence seemed to make Q cower.

"What's your game this time, Q?" Lone Wolf barked, and Q turned to him and smiled.

"Petrov, must you always suspect me of something?" Q asked, and Petrov laughed.

"And, are you doing something wrong this time? You brought our friend back, so I'm immediately suspicious," Lone Wolf replied, not an iota calmer.

"I'm…fine, Alpha," Guest replied, still somewhat in shock. "I had just flashed into a place: I don't know where, but it was white, everywhere, and I felt at peace. I'd looked down, and my wounds were slowing their growth. Then, I was here, and I was totally healed," Guest continued, brushing his hands on his now-repaired clothed. "No blood, not even a tear or burn on my clothes: I feel fine, Alpha," he smiled, and his smile grew even more when he saw the smile on Wendy's face. "You're new, and gorgeous, too," Guest grinned.

Wendy sauntered over to Guest and took his hand, squeezing it with a smile. "You're cute, too," she purred, and Smokey and his Joss laughed.

"I'm here because you seem to be causing a major disturbance in the dimensional continuum, and it's upsetting my stomach," Q replied with a smirk. "What have you done this time, Lone Wolf?"

"Nothing: I was responding to a string incursion, Q," Lone Wolf replied.

"Not the Lowardians, again!" Rebecca sighed, and Alpha nodded.

"Forgive me, but who are you two lovely ladies?" Alpha asked.

"Aggie!" the laugh could be heard in the air, and Alpha looked up and grinned.

"Hello, Sweet Tea," he grinned. "How long have you been watching?"

"Much of it, Aggie, but you're safe…well, except we need to talk about Wendy, though," Joss, in the control center, didn't ask how she was finally able to communicate.

"Q, here," Roberta pointed at Q, "has taken his interest in the corporeal world; Marcella and I," she waved at her counterpart who smiled, showing perfect teeth, "have been interested in this digital world that you humans have created, so we decided to keep an eye on them, helping out as needed.

"The good news is that we; I'm Roberta, by the way, can get all of you home with no delays.

"The bad news is that you," Roberta pointed at Alpha, "cannot return until all have voluntarily returned. That's why we're here, as well as Q: we cornered him in a bar and bet him that he couldn't do this; so, of course, he came to prove us wrong," Roberta laughed.

"Of course I can do this!" Q laughed. "I can do anything!"

"Oh, really," Kim stepped forward with a grin on her face. "I don't recall your name being 'Possible,'" she smirked.

"Well," he snapped his fingers, and he was now a 'she:' a 'Kim Possible,' to be exact. "Will that work?" Q asked, smoothing the purple shirt down her front.

"Well, I understand that the only corporeals that don't want to return are those two," Q pointed at Smokey and Joss. "I'm going to need help, then," Q snapped 'her' fingers, and Joss disappeared from the control center and appeared next to Alpha.

"Wade?" Joss asked tentatively, and Alpha grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"Q!" Lone Wolf shouted. "Why bring her here?"

"Captain, captain," 'she' shook her head, the auburn hair flipped back and forth, almost hypnotizing most of the Wades remaining. "I needed the expert in the 'sitch;' after all, it was your nightmare, wasn't it, Doctor Andrea Jocelyn Possible-Load?" 'Kim' pointed at the Joss in Alpha's arms, and she nodded with a smile.

"Aggie? I need out," Alpha released her, and Joss walked over to Smokey and his Joss, hugging them in order. "I'm sorry, because I know what's going to happen. What you don't know is the impact of your deeds," Joss smiled.

"Neither of you make it," Joss explained, and Smokey grabbed his wife's hand and squeezed, "but the world knows what you did. There are monuments, schools, and starships named after you two: the 'Joss Load' and the 'Wade Load' are the first two ships to take man to the stars in your 'verse," Joss smiled. "All because of a pair of heroes, willing to give it all for their friends and planet."

"That's great for them, Joss, but what about me?" Next shot out. "I don't want to die, either."

"That's why we're here, Wade," Marcella smiled as she took his hand and waved her free hand in the air. A hologram screen appeared, and a stately presentation of 'Kim Possible' press releases appeared in the air:

Disney's Kim Possible back for fifth season!

Disney announces plans for first full-length Kim Possible feature film.

Disney announces 'Tweebs!' in spin-off TV show.

Disney's Kim Possible 'can do anything;' breaks box office records

'Jade' is more than jewel for Disney: announces Joss/Wade spin-off

Disney announces KP II movie plans

Disney announces KP V

"Besides reruns, Next," Roberta took his other hand, "you've got a 'Load' of work to do, sir," Roberta leaned over and kissed his cheek. "And, we'll be there every step of the way.

"You, too, Wendy," and Roberta waved her free hand, and more press releases appeared in mid-air:

Team Flanner Scores Big in Ratings War.

Team Flanner is hottest product on the Market!

Team Flanner scores 10th season on the Mouse

'Jus-Tine Flan-ner' makes first mixed animation/live-action movie

"You see, Wendy: every little girl wants to be either you or Justine, and every boy wants to marry you," Marcella laughs.

"Well, why not?" Wendy replied softly, flipping her hair, and Alpha laughed as Supreme clutched his heart and faked a swoon.

"Well?" Joss asked Smokey and her inter-dimensional twin. Smokey looked at his wife, and Joss looked at her husband and kissed him.

"Well," she drawled, and Smokey laughed. "Ah reckon," she laughed, then continued, "we should go back and finish what we started," she released Smokey and hugged Joss tightly, then released her and brushed her lips against herself.

"I always wondered what it would be like to hold yourself, literally," "Smokey's Joss laughed. "Well, that's one more I can count down on my list before I go out…with a bang?" She asked, and Alpha's Joss nodded.

"You take them all out, Joss," Alpha's Joss smiled, and Smokey's Joss grinned.

"Well, I always did want to be remembered, but a starship?" she smiled, and Joss nodded. "Spankin,'" she laughed as she took Smokey's hand.

"Come on, Wade: it's time to go home," she kissed him. "Besides, Ah can't wait to spend eternity with you."

Water walked over with Stephanie to Alpha's Joss and kissed her gently. "Now I know what he sees in you: you're a lot like my Stephanie here," he held her hand up. Joss extended her arms, and Stephanie stepped into them, and the two ladies, both of them loving a man in a different dimension yet the same man, hugged and congratulated each other on their good fortune. Water and Stephanie both hugged Alpha. Stephanie giggled as she kissed Alpha on the cheek and whispered "Branded!"

Mister T, when Stephanie released Joss, walked over to her and took her hand. "I sometimes wondered what would have happened if you hadn't fallen for Stephen, but I love Tara too much and Kathrine has my heart in a jar on her bedroom shelf," he laughed, then turned to Alpha. "Take care of this wonderful lady, Wade," he airbrushed her hand with his lips and smiled as he lifted his head, stepping over to shake hands with Alpha.

Cal walked up to Joss, not sure what to do, but Joss solved his dilemma and kissed him. He backed away, grinning, and said "Sweet Tea's never gonna believe this," as he shook hands with Wade.

Lucky walked over to Kim and grabbed her, implementing a lip lock that had Ron growling over the speakers from the control center. Lucky released the smiling Kim and looked up, grinning: "Take it out on Alpha when he gets back," he laughed.

Alpha groaned, and Joss laughed.

Steel walked over with Sarah's hand in his, and he looked at his wife; Sarah nodded, and Steel reached out and tentatively kissed Joss.

"You don't get off that easy, mister," Joss laughed and kissed him harder as Sarah laughed. Sarah, not to miss the opportunity, walked over to Alpha and kissed him, her hand wandering down to feel his rear.

"Good buns," she commented to a blushing Alpha. "Not as good as my Wade, but I wouldn't throw you away," she grinned and kissed his cheek, turned, and walked back to Steel.

"We're ready," the Wades all announced, and 'Kim' started to snap her fingers, then looked down at her chest and grinned. 'She' snapped her fingers, and 'she' returned to Wade. "Good-bye, Lone Wolf," he snapped his fingers, and the corporeal Wades and their partners disappeared; all except Guest.

"Are you all right, Next?" Alpha asked, and Next nodded. Joss walked over to him and kissed him tenderly, and Next looked up at her and grinned when she released him. Then, he looked over at Roberta, and she laughed and nodded.

"Booyah," Next replied, and Wendy giggled.

"It's only a chromosome, Guest," she smiled as she walked up to him and kissed him passionately.

Guest finally managed to break free of Wendy's orbit and breathe. "Bad Wendy," he said calmly, and Wendy giggled and kissed his cheek and then turned her attention to Alpha.

"Are you game, big guy?" she asked sultrily, and Alpha nodded after glancing at his grinning wife. Wendy applied the same concentration that she did on her dissertations, and Alpha responded in kind.

"Whoa, Nellie," Wendy pulled back first, grinning and then nodded to Joss. "You're one lucky lady," she laughed.

"I think so," Joss replied with a laugh.

"You ready, Rob?" Marcella asked with a grin,

"Anytime, Marc," Roberta replied, and Marcella snapped her fingers, and all the animated people vanished, leaving Guest, Alpha, and Joss alone in the room filled with furniture from all of the universes.

"Cleanup on Aisle seven," Q's voice came from overhead, and the furniture, all except Alpha's desk, disappeared.

"Thank you, Q," Alpha called, then asked "how do we get home?"

"Smile, 'Dorothy,'" Q laughed, and the sound was gone.

"Oh, no, he didn't," Joss grinned and pointed down: they all were wearing red shoes.

"Humor, to the last," Guest smiled, and he grabbed Alpha and hugged him.

"Thank you," Guest released him, tears falling down his face. "You gave me the greatest gift of all: hope for the future," he then turned to Joss.

"I haven't met you, yet," Guest grinned, "but something tells me that I'm going to enjoy it when I do.

"Anything's 'Possible,' right?" he joked, and Joss grabbed him and hugged him.

Guest had no complaints.

The three held hands and clicked their heels, saying "There's nothing like home," and they, and the last of the furniture, disappeared.

Wade and Joss reappeared to Kim and Ron holding hands. Jim and Tim slapped palms overhead, and Justine smiled and said, simply:

"Welcome home, Wade."

----------

Wade, Joss, Justine, and the rest of the team was hugging as the camera panned back to show Jocelyn Possible sitting in Wade's chair, smiling.

"Wade?" she called.

"Yes, Sweet Tea?" he called back.

"Are you all right, now?" she asked.

"I am; thank you, my love."

"Anything for you, my Aggie, anything for love," she replied and turned to face the camera, tears on her face.

"What will we do for love: love of a person, or love of a planet? Love of a person, or love," she grinned, "of a different kind of person, one created from ink and brought to life by Ron's 'power of imagination?'

"We saw what friends will do for each other: risk their lives, even for someone they don't know, for love itself is boundless…courtesy of tonight's episode of KP-TZ: The Middleton Files:

**Going Home** (and the 2nd movement of the Dvorak "New World" Symphony reached its conclusion.)

(Director) "CUT! That's a wrap! Thank you, Miss Possible, for another professional job."

Jocelyn stands up and looks down at her feet: on them is a pair of ruby-red slippers.

She looked up and smiled. "You like them? I do: Wade gave them to me for our first anniversary," she blew the camera a kiss, and she walked off-camera, leaving the set vacant; then the lights dim to black as giggling could be heard.

"BAD WADE!" Joss called out, and only smiles could be heard. "My Aggie…."


End file.
